Idle Chatter
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: The second story in the 'Chatter Trilogy'. Done by Jess and me. This one focuses on Trowa and Quatre's budding relationship, but not everything is moving smoothly.
1. Trowa POV

_**Idle Chatter**_

_By: Nuriko and Jess_

Title: **_Idle Chatter_**

Author(s): Dark Nuriko and JessEklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM

Warnings: Yaoi, language, lunacy, AU, and lime/lemon

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime. . .oh, you know. Jess and I don't know the G-boys, much to our dismay. We write solely for fun, so please don't sue us. We don't have much to our names, so it wouldn't be worth it anyway.

Author's Note: This story is one that Jess actually came up with and that I've gotten the information on so that I could begin it. This is the second story in our 'Chatter Trilogy'. This one is more offline and less online. This covers Quatre and Trowa. Quatre's tired of always being asked to do everything. From doing tons of things for all of his sisters to having to listen to every girls wish, little Quatre's finally had it. Yet when calm and collected Trowa shows up, it's a race to see which one will fall first. It's a dog eat dog world out there, but how do you fight when the one you want doesn't return the sentiment? Done in switching POV's. I'll be handling Trowa's while Jess will handle Quatre's.

Screen Names are the same from 'Rival Chatter':

Duo: AngelofDeathShinigami

Heero: PerfectOne

Quatre: ArabianPrince later changed to GentlemenPreferBlondes

Trowa: NoName

Wufei: UnleashtheDragon

Relena: PrincessofPink

Hilde: LveroftheUnused

Meiran: DragonTamerGal

_Chapter One:_

"No, Duo, you have to snap your wrist right before you release, not as you release," I commented to my only friend, Duo Maxwell. Duo was a rebel if ever there was one. Everything he owned was black and his chestnut brown hair was braided all the way down his back to his hips. His eyes were a very stunning amethyst color, one I happened to like. His attitude toward rich people and his normally cheerful outlook toward others who weren't wealthy was fun to be around. Yet he was also a very serious person. His artwork said it all, even though he rarely allowed anyone to ever see them. I was one of the few granted that privilege, and I was grateful for it. I even had a shirt with one of his works of art on it. He had hated it when I first showed it to him, but eventually he had calmed down about it when I showed him what I had written on the back of it. In fact, I always wore it when training him.

"I know, I just lost my concentration for a moment," he answered. I smiled and watched as he flawlessly released two more knives into the wooden target. They made a satisfied thump into it as they landed side by side, right in the center of the target.

"Nice one, Duo. I do believe we can hire you on as a knife thrower in just a few more short lessons." Duo laughed. I knew better than anyone that he loved tossing the knives, provided it wasn't at a living target. No matter how much he hated someone, he valued all human life above all else. This was not something he would ever do, not the way Catherine Bloom and I did. Catherine Bloom was my adopted sister. At least, that's the way the boss man and I looked at it. Jonathan Bloom was a very loud, boisterous, and easily excitable person. He enjoyed trying to get new people into the show. His current pet project was to try to talk Duo into working the show three nights a week and every other weekend.

"Naw, I'd never have the guts to do what you do, let alone what Catherine does." I laughed and walked over to the target, showing off the saying on my shirt. 'If you want to do something right. . .don't do it at all.' That was my mantra and I loved it. Too many idiots tried to do something when they didn't have the balls to admit they didn't understand what they were trying to do in the first place.

"Perhaps, but you can still practice the art of knife throwing toward the balloons. You could handle that, couldn't you? You could certainly use the extra money." Duo smirked while I laughed softly. That usually happened. One was never certain what was going on, but everyone was always knew we obviously were enjoying ourselves.

"If that's all he asks of me, then I suppose I can do it," Duo carefully agreed. Jonathan Bloom suddenly came out of no where, which he was good at doing, contract in hand. Duo jumped slightly as the older, slightly balding gentleman who was my father and owner of the Bloom Circus, focused entirely on him.

"Just sign here and you'll be well on your way to achieving your goals. I never skimp on paying my employees," Jonathan said. I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"Not to employee's, no, but family suffers," I muttered. Jonathan had the good grace to look nervous.

"I suppose so, yet you don't ask for much of your income and Catherine only uses what she needs to get by." I sighed. It was true. I wanted most of my money to be used to keep the circus going. The same went for Catherine. It was why we would never think of ever working for anyone else.

"Only three nights a week and every other weekend, John. I have lots to do at the orphanage and can't afford any more time away from it than that." Jonathan nodded, his eyes wide.

"You have my word, Duo. Trowa will see to it that I keep my word. Won't you boy." I nodded, wanting to reassure my friend.

"I'll make certain." Duo nodded before handing me back my blades. I used them during my act. They'd been good to me and I refused to use any others but them.

"I'll chat with you later online, Trowa. I've got to head home." I smiled, something I only did when around family and close friends. I wasn't a very open person when it came to people I didn't know. Yet I was very open when it came to people I didn't like. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate anyone, but I do dislike many people very strongly.

"I'll see you online," I agreed. I then watched him leave, as did Jonathan. Once he was gone, Jonathan turned toward me.

"Think he'll be all right with his new job?" I nodded, confident on his ability.

"Yeah. He'll be perfect." Jonathan smiled, trusting my judgement. He then moved to leave.

"By the way, Trowa, after dinner we have another show. It appears we have a rather large family coming. I don't know how many will be with them, but I hear there is thirty children alone in the family." I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I then nodded and headed toward the lion cages.

"Then I'll check on Hunter before dinner." Jonathan smiled and left me to my work. I walked casually over to the lion cage, holding out my hand toward the only other one I considered a friend. This lion had been really angry and unresponsive before I came along. Yet somehow, animals and I had a connection. We get along a lot better than I do with most humans, and that in itself says a lot. "Well, Hunter, I hope you're ready for another long evening," I said to him. The big cat purred in answer before butting my hand. I scratched behind his ears, enjoying the feel of his shaggy mane under my hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now ask you to turn your attention to the center ring, where you shall witness an amazing feat of bravery from our very own Lion Tamer. Now watch closely as he never moves while my lovely daughter throws knives at him. Mind you, no one should try this at home. They are highly skilled professionals and are very good at what they do."

I kept my face expressionless while Catherine began to throw the knives at me with deadly accuracy. As it came close to the finish, I realized something was off and as soon as she threw her knife I felt it graze my cheek. A warm trickled began down my cheek, yet I ignored it as she finished throwing her knives. Once she had taken her bow, I had moved off to the back, pressing a cloth to my cheek. Catherine rushed in behind me, worry in her crystal blue eyes.

"Trowa, are you all right?" she asked, her nerves making her voice shake.

"I'm fine, Catherine," I say, trying to reassure her so she wouldn't feel guilt. "I realized something had thrown off your concentration and knew it was going to cut me. I moved just the barest of movements so that it only nicked me. I'm fine. Really I am." She cried a little before hugging me tightly. I held her in return before letting her go and heading toward the side exit.

"Trowa?" she called questioningly. I looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm just going to get some ice, so I can slow the bleeding. Don't worry, I'll clean up tonight. You've obviously scared yourself pretty badly this evening." She nodded in thanks and watched me leave. I sighed and turned back to where I was going, not really worried about the little bit of blood that seemed to seep from the wound. It really wasn't that bad, after all. As I made my way through the back of the bleachers, I could hear the girls begging for things from someone they called their little brother. From the sound of it, the poor boy was going to be getting quite a few things for them, seeing as he never argued. He just said all right to everything they asked. Feeling curious as to who would be so accommodating, I took a relaxed pose against one of the thick tent poles and waited for him to come around the bend. Imagine my surprise when I saw one of my school's very own Regal Three, Quatre R. Winner, coming from where the group had been.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took in my relaxed posture. His aquamarine eyes glimmered darkly at me. I'd be pretty angry too if I let that many sisters run my life.

"I work here, I'm allowed to be here," I answered, not bothering to take offense at his angry tone.

"Whatever," he muttered, moving to head toward the concession stand, or rather in the direction he thought it was in. I smiled before letting my lips return to a straight line and simply shrugged.

"If I was a real man, with all the money you have, I would have stood up to all those girls back there," I muttered. He turned toward me, his eyes flashing blue-green fire at me.

"What would you know about it?" he questioned hotly. I shrugged non-chalantly and looked away.

"I'd know enough to be a real man and not a doormat," I answered, only half joking. If I had as many sisters as he did, perhaps I would be just as much a doormat. I still can't stand to see tears in a woman's eyes and too many of them took advantage of tears to get their way. I stood up from leaning against the post and moved in the opposite direction, toward the exact area he was being sent to. "I'd also know I was heading in the wrong direction. The concession stand is this way," I said, motioning with my hand in the direction I was going. Glancing at him with my covered eye, of which I could see him through, I didn't fail to catch the flush that crossed his cheeks.

"I knew that," he muttered. He soon began stalking behind me.

"I'm certain you did," I answer, not bothering to hide the amusement in my voice, of which I was certain he didn't take too kindly too.

"Why are you going this way?" he growled after a moment. Boy, he was all sweetness and light in school but here he was a spitfire. His hair was simply the wrong color for that kind of temper.

"I have something I need to get," I said, passing my cloth over my cheek. Pulling it away I noticed it was still bleeding fairly well, even without me messing with it. Luckily I wasn't bleeding too heavily.

"Did that happen during the show?" Quatre asked, finally showing a little concern, although I was certain he hadn't wanted to show any such emotion toward me.

"Yeah, Catherine's normally flawless, but something startled her and she kind of missed missing me. Nothing too dangerous. This isn't the first time it's happened and I'm certain it won't be the last time either." Moving up to the concession stand, I smiled at the young man behind the counter. He also resided at the orphanage, and was one of Duo's Remainders. His short black-blue hair and dark eyes had a lot of women drooling. Yet many of them wouldn't allow anything due to the fact he was an orphan. Unlike Duo, he went to our school every day, but his grades were only average. He looked up to Duo, but never allowed him to change his mind. He didn't believe all wealthy people were like the one's Duo had been around, but he was still wary of them. "Hey, Sasuke. I need some ice, if you would be so kind." He smiled at me.

"Sure, Trowa. Did you get nicked again?" he asked with a small smile for Quatre and me. He then handed me some ice in a small cup. I nodded my thanks as he turned his attention on Quatre. "What can I get for you, Mr. Winner, sir?" he asked, all business. Sasuke was the best concessions worker we had ever had. He remember names easily and many of our regulars loved the fact he could remember their orders before they ever said them.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss. You know me, but I don't know you," Quatre said, falling into his kind and considerate mode. I almost decided to sneeze the word 'faker', but I was too mature for that.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I have English and Science with you. Although, I'm certain you're too busy to remember me. Yet that's all right." He then graced Quatre a large smile and motioned in the direction we had come from. By this time I had pulled out an ice cube and was pressing it to my cut. "I expect your sisters want what they always want when they come here. Twenty-five diet sodas, three waters, and one Dr. Pepper. I also assume some of them wanted glasses of ice, no water in them. Perhaps seven of them?"

"Ten, actually," Quatre answered in surprise. "Otherwise you've got it correct."

"Sasuke isn't always great at school, but names and orders are easy for him," I commented, feeling my fingers go numb. So I switched hands, realizing the cube was red, as was my cloth as I dried off my cold fingers.

"Let me," Quatre said softly, taking the ice cube from me and pressing it lightly against my wound. I blinked in surprise. He was now standing beside me, the soft baby power scent assailing my nostrils. His soft pink shirt and black slacks looked good on him, even though I never really thought of pink as a guys color. He was feminine in looks, its true, but I could tell he was a lot more manly than he revealed. He looked really good. My eyes widened slightly as I realized I was vaguely attracted to the shorter blonde. Too bad nothing would ever come from it. My attitude was really bad toward people, and I had already shown him how shockingly honest I could be. It didn't matter that he had money. To me, he was just another human.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll take this to your family, Mr. Winner." Quatre smiled gratefully, never taking his attention from my injury.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he answered. Once Sasuke was gone, he turned his full attention on me, locking eyes with my own. "Why did you say what you said to me earlier? No ones ever done that before." I laughed softly.

"I hate to say it, Quatre, but I don't treat anyone special. To me, wither you have money or not is not an issue. You're just a person to me." I sighed and pulled away from his light touch. "Sorry if that bothers you, but I can't help it. This is who I am." I walked over to the stand and pulled out a small mirror I kept there. I checked on the cut and was glad to see the blood had stopped. I heard a small laugh from behind me, yet when I looked over my shoulder, Quatre was simply standing there, looking toward me. Perhaps it was my shirt, or maybe my words. I really didn't know. All I did know was that I liked the sound and would like to hear it again sometime. "Thanks. If you ever want some unbiased advice, email me. I'll gladly help you grow a back bone."

"I didn't ask for your help," he muttered, although there wasn't as much anger in his voice as there had been earlier.

"I know. I never said you had to email me, now did I?" I asked. He shook his head. I handed him a piece of paper with the word and nodded as I started away. "Other than that, you can always find me here after school. Have a nice evening, Quatre." I began walking away but stopped as he spoke up.

"But I don't know your name!" he called out. I smiled toward him and waved.

"Trowa. I'm Duo's friend. You know him better as Maxwell. He's the one your friend, Wufei Chang makes fun of." That said I left before he could ask anything else or I could react and say something else. Being that close to him was a danger to me, and one I really didn't want to handle, not at the moment. After the circus closed and I was done cleaning up, I realized I had forgot to meet Duo online. I knew he'd understand and I just signed on long enough to check email before going to sleep. There, sitting in my inbox, was a single email. I opened it and read the sender name before a small smile formed.

_To: _

_Subject: About your offer_

_I know I said I didn't ask for your help, but maybe I actually do need it. It seems that after arriving at home and having all of my sisters push at me to do things for them, I just can't say no. So I shall make this short and simple. Will you help me to learn how to tell them no? You were right when you called me a doormat. I can't say no and in turn I get walked all over. So will you help me?_

_Signed,_

_Quatre_

I blinked in surprise before smiling softly. Perhaps things weren't as hopeless as I had believed. After all, if he had still written to me, after I had told him I was Duo's friend, then perhaps he wasn't like the others. Duo would be upset if he knew I was consorting with his enemy, but he'd get over it. After all, he didn't push his ideas on anyone else. He simply let everyone know exactly what he thought, no matter how bad it was. Quickly I typed out a short and simple reply.

_To: About your question_

_Meet me at lunch on wed., in the library, and be prepared to deal with Duo as well. Together, we'll teach you the fine art of saying no._

_Trowa_

After sending it I logged off and went to bed. I was happier than I ever had been before. Only being with Hunter had ever made me this content. Perhaps I would at least gain one more friend. At least, I hoped so.


	2. Quatre POV

Idle Chatter

Chapter 2: Quatre POV

Duo Maxwell was a lot different than I thought he would be. He wasn't mean or rude or sarcastic during my lesson and he seemed like a very amiable kind of guy. I wonder why he's usually so difficult to deal with normally…

Trowa on the other hand, was exactly the same as he was at the circus. He was really rather easy to talk to and I hoped I'd be able to be around him more. It's not every day that people treat me like a normal human being and I appreciate the change. I was actually really looking forward to talking to him later on… after I tried out my new secret weapon. I mean, who knew that puppy eyes were so potent? Well, that's what Duo had said, anyway… I was on my way home to put that bit of advice to the test.

"Hey, Marissa! Kitty Quat is home!" Analese called out as soon as I was through the door.

"Good," Marissa said as they both came out of the living room.

'Here we go again…' I thought as they came rushing out at me, "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Well," Analese gushed, "there's this party coming up next week and I haven't a thing to wear!"

"Right…" I waited patiently for them to tell me what they wanted.

"And this movie just came out at the theatre, and we wanted you to take us."

"Why didn't you just have Rashid drive you to the mall?" I asked innocently.

"Because we like it when you take us, Kitty Quat," Marissa said with a smile.

"Oh…" I looked away from them, this was the moment of truth, when I looked up, I had on the puppy eyes.

"Is there anything wrong, Kitty Quat?" Analese asked.

Just then, Iria, my eldest sister walked in and saw us, "What are you two doing to him?" She placed her fists on her hips and glared at my two other sisters.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison.

"We just wanted him to take us to the mall," Marissa told her, "then he got that look like he was going to cry."

"I do want to go with you, but I really _can't_" I said, before Iria took her wrath out on Marissa and Analese.

"Why not?"

"I've been really busy with school and all… I don't want to fall behind. What would father say if I got bad grades because I was out at the mall instead of doing my work?"

All of their expressions softened in understanding. "It's alright, Kitty Quat," Iria said, "I'll take the twin terrors, you go do your homework. If you need help, the bookworm and walking encyclopedia are home in the library they call a bedroom."

I laughed a little and hugged her. "Thanks Iria."

"Go on now, shoo!" she said sending me to my room. "We'll bring you an ice cream from Ben & Jerry's when we come home."

With that she ushered Marissa and Analese out, leaving me in the foyer with my backpack. I smiled. It was time to get online and tell my friends, and thank Trowa and Duo.

Getting into my room, I closed the door behind me and got on my computer. We had a complex network wired up since I have so many sisters along with the bodyguards that lived in the "barracks" on the other side of the estate. All of my sisters had a computer in their room, there was one in the library, three in the home-office, and five in the barracks lounge. I changed my messenger status from "invisible" to "I'm home" and found that Heero was already on.

Text Message from arabianprince to perfect1

Arabianprince: Heero! You'll never guess what happened! . 

Perfect1: What happened?

Arabianprince: You know how I was going to learn to say no to my sisters?

Perfect1: Did it work?

Arabianprince: Yes! I can't believe it worked! When Iria came in, I thought she was going to beat Marissa and Analese to bloody pulps because she thought they were making me cry.

Perfect1: laughs so what are you going to do with your new free time?

Arabianprince: I thought I'd thank Duo and Trowa for their help… and maybe get to know Trowa a little bit better… perhaps even go to the circus.

Perfect1: I'm happy for you, Quat. You really like this Trowa, don't you?

Arabianprince: That obvious?

Perfect1: To all except Wufei.

Arabianprince: Where has he been lately anyway?

Perfect1: Don't know.

Perfect1: I'd like to meet this Trowa of yours.

Arabianprince: He's mine and you can't have him!

Perfect1: You can have him, I have a date.

Arabianprince: interested and curious who is it?

Perfect1: don't know. It's sort of a blind date…

Arabianprince: Who with? Do I know her? It's not one of my sisters, is it?

Perfect1: no, it's not one of your crazy sisters… and you don't know this person… well, I don't think you do.

Arabianprince: Oh.

Perfect1: …There's something I want to ask you…

Arabianprince: I'm listening…

Perfect1: How do you dress for your first date with a boy?

I was stunned by the time Heero had to log off, I had no idea he was gay too. He'd been pretty good about keeping things secret and I had to wonder if Wufei knew about him. I know Wufei wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that I was gay, but he respected my preferences.

We spent an hour discussing wardrobe for his date, keeping in mind that he shouldn't wear anything overly expensive since his date didn't appreciate the show of wealth. Just as he was ready to go talk to someone else, presumably his date, Trowa came online.

Text message from Noname to Arabianprince:

Noname: How did things go with your sisters?

Arabianprince: Things went so much better that I expected them too! I really wanted to thank you and Duo for helping me. Whatever you want, it's yours. I have to repay you two for that lesson

Noname: If you do that, Duo will be offended.

Arabianprince: oh

Noname: But if you really want to repay us, you can bring your little country you call a family to the circus every week. That'll really keep this place up and running.

Arabianprince: That I can do. I have so many nieces and nephews that love the circus… and it's a great way to be able to visit you.

Noname: You don't need an excuse to visit me.

Arabianprince: I don't?

Noname: my friends never need an excuse to visit me.

Arabianprince: smiles okay then.

Noname: so I can expect you this weekend? We have a Saturday morning show that you can come to.

Arabianprince: I'll be there.

Arabianprince: Can I ask you something?

Noname: sure

Arabianprince: Is Duo gay?

Noname: serious is that a problem?

Arabianprince: flustered … no, not at all… I just wanted to know if you had a problem with… you know… being gay.

Noname: The only problem I have with being gay is that I don't have a boyfriend

Arabianprince: hopeful You too?

Noname: although, I do have my sights set on someone…

Arabianprince: oh?

Noname: haven't you heard? Gentlemen prefer blondes.

I stared at my screen for a second, blinked, then burst out laughing. I liked Trowa's sense of humor and I was beginning to like him more and more. I really hoped I had a chance with him as more than just friends. He was tall, dark, and handsome and he was going to be mine if it killed me.

"Kitty Quat, DINNER!" Sharine called through the intercom speaker by my door.

I sighed, got up, pushed one of the buttons and called back, "I'll be right down!"

Arabianprince: I have to go, Trowa, but I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you online after dinner.

Noname: Good. I'll introduce you to Hunter then.

Arabianprince: Hunter?

Noname: you'll see. Goodnight

Arabianprince: Goodnight.

I set my status to "Having Dinner" and left my room. I had a date. Well… sort of.


	3. Trowa POV

_**Idle Chatter**_

Chapter Three; Trowa POV:

I woke up early and quickly took care of all my necessary things before I went and took care of the animals. I spent about a good half hour with each one before moving on. This insured that they were all ready and willing to perform for today. They were normally eager to perform. They liked showing off to the crowds and Catherine always seemed to think I was just making it up. Yet I wasn't. I was able to understand animals. I think I first spoke to one when I was five. I can't really understand it. It just happened. That's how it is. As odd of an ability as that is, it was mine and I loved it.

"Trowa, how's things. Any problems?" Jonathan asked as he came into the animal enclosure.

"Nala's not feeling well and Panthera isn't ready for people. Other than that, they're all ready." Jonathan laughed and placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder.

"Their your cats, so handle them as you will. They aren't supposed to perform today anyway." I frowned. I had at least hoped that Panthera was up for this. She was very agile and sleek and I loved her dearly. I had wanted Quatre to be able to see her skill. Too bad it wasn't today. Panthera peeked from her cage, roaring softly. I smiled and purred back, the sound low in my throat.

"Talking to the cat's again?" Catherine asked as she came up to me. I smiled softly, nodding "She's upset that I'm upset," I answered. Catherine smiled and looked at Panthera. She was a very beautiful panther, it was just too bad she wasn't ready for others. I waved off Catherine's look.

"She won't be performing today. How's your aim, better this time?" I asked, wanting to make her laugh. She didn't, her expression serious.

"I'm scared I'll do it again." I just waved her off, knowing she would never kill me. Perhaps she'd wound me, but never kill me. This is always possible when dealing with knife throwing. It's why Duo never wants to use a live target.

"Don't be. You're as skilled as the best knife throwers in the country. There is nothing you can't do. Calm down. Breathe easy and don't think about what could happen. Think about what should happen." Catherine did as I told her, knowing that's what she had to do. I then turned from her and headed to get dressed, knowing I had one hell of a show to do if I wanted to impress Quatre.

The show ran beautifully and everything went perfectly. The big tent had been filled to capacity. Quatre had been true to his word and he had brought what appeared to be everyone from his family and then some. The whole Winner clan was here this day and I had serious thoughts that they would do anything for their youngest brother, especially after he had learned Duo's little trick. I stood at the back of the tent, not far from Panthera's cage, and waited for Quatre to come find me. He found me all right, along with the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. Yet the second she saw me, her face lit up and I knew I was going to be dragged into a question frenzy of the likes I had never seen before.

"How tall are you?" she asked softly.

"Five foot nine inches tall," I answered.

"Have you ever been bit?"

"Not yet."

"Can you see through your hair?"

"Yes."

"Why does that lady throw knives at you?"

"Because it's part of our act."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Do YOU snore?"

"Don't know, I can't hear myself."

"Does the tiger have a name?"

"Yes, his name is Charon."

"Why do you like lions?"

"It's not just lions, I like all animals."

"Are they mean?"

"Only if provoked."

"Do you live in the circus?"

"Yes."

"Can I live in the circus?"

"Not at such a young age."

"Did you run away to the circus?"

"No."

"Why aren't you dressed as a clown?"

"Because I'm not a clown."

"Aren't clowns supposed to be funny?"

"Yes, usually."

"Are the knives sharp?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever get scared?"

"No."

"Oh. Why don't you use a whip?"

"Because I don't want to hurt my friends."

"If you're a lion tamer, why do you have tigers?"

"Because it's just a name."

"Shouldn't you be a tiger tamer as well?"

"No."

"What about dogs, can you tame them?"

"I suppose. All animals can be trained."

"I've got a bird, but he's stupid. I've got a fish as well, can you train a fish?"

"Some."

"He floats. Did you know fish can float? He turned white and started doing it a couple days ago. I pushed him down with a spoon and he just bobs up and down." I felt my ability to handle this situation crack. She was talking about a fish that was dead. Why they hadn't taken care of it, I don't know, but that wasn't something I could handle. I looked toward Quatre and pleaded with him to help me. He stepped up to his niece and knelt beside her.

"Rashid is getting hot dogs. Why don't you go eat with your cousins?" She smiled happily and skipped happily away. She turned back once and gave me a bright smile.

"Thanks Mr. Lion Tamer, sir." I nodded, watching her leave and I breathed a large sigh of relief.

"I don't think I've spoke so much in my entire life."

"Rahara can be quite a handful," Quatre answered with a soft laugh.

"Is that all that kid can do?" I heard myself asking.

"Yeah, she's extremely curious. On our way home she'll replay the entire conversation word for word." I sighed once again, leaning against the pole.

"I'm glad I'm not in charge of getting her home."

"You get used to it," Quatre said to me, a soft laugh falling from his lips again. It was good to hear this sound from him. He wasn't always this cheerful and it was nice to see him this way.

"I don't think I could. I'm not that much of a talker." Quatre shook his head, watching me for a moment.

"I do have to warn you, being the youngest in a large family have made all of my sister's mother hens. They're very protective of my nieces and nephews and it wouldn't look good for you if you threatened their kids or their 'precious, sweet, little brother'." I raised an eyebrow at that. What was he getting at. "So just don't feed any of us to your lions." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Naw, I would never. Besides, you'd all give Hunter heartburn if I tried that." Quatre laughed as well.

"You aren't afraid?"

"I meant what I said to her, Quatre. I don't scare. I don't think they could do anything to me that Catherine couldn't do worse. After all, she does throw knives at me."

"Good show, by the way. You kept almost all of them in their seats." I nodded, but I wasn't certain it was as good as he said.

"It could have been better. Nala's sick and I couldn't bring Panthera out." He looked at me for a long moment.

"Nala?"

"She a female lion," I answered. He laughed then, his eyes bright.

"Figures." I smirked at that.

"I didn't have time for cute names so I let her pick it. Not my fault if it reminds people of a Disney movie." We both laughed at that, warm smiles on our lips. This was turning out to be a rather nice day.

"So, why do you work in the circus, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, his face serious. I gave him a soft smile, knowing he was only curious and I wasn't bothered by it in the least. He had to know about me if he wanted a relationship.

"While I was growing up, I couldn't understand people. I couldn't even handle being near people. Yet I could understand animals. So seeing as I had no family anyway, I came to work for the circus and began taking care of all the animals they had. It was more comfortable for me. Jonathan and Catherine just became a new family to me, and I've been very grateful to them ever since." Quatre's eyes widened, looking ashamed that he had brought up something so personal.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly. I shrugged him off.

"Don't be. I'm not." He looked away.

"Is that how you know Duo?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I hadn't actually met Duo until Jonathan had gotten interested in him. He had snuck in to watch a show and he had been so sly and graceful in his escape from our guards that he sent me to find him and offer him a job here. He actually accepted a part-time one here, throwing knives."

"He won't be throwing them at you, will he?" I shook my head.

"No, he's afraid to throw them at a living being. So he'll take over throwing the blade's at the balloons, what I was doing during the show." Quatre seemed relieved by my words. "Although, I wouldn't be afraid to stand before him if he ever wanted to use live targets."

"I still don't want to risk you getting stabbed." I looked down at him, glad of his concern but not really understanding it.

"It's not your risk. It's mine. Duo's been training for over a year and a half. Even Catherine is libel to cut me more times than Duo ever would be. Unlike any other knife thrower, he doesn't get over confident. This would keep him serious and focused on what he's doing at all times. Therefore I could trust my life to him before I would Catherine. She's done it so much, that she's become over-confident in her own skills." Quatre smiled a little at my words.

"He sounds very different from his 'bite me' attitude from school. Although, he was very nice to me when he was helping me."

"He usually is. He's just led a very difficult life, just like all the others he lives with. It tends to form chips on many peoples shoulders." Quatre watched as I moved over to Panthera's cage and carefully placed my hand inside it. From out of the shadows came a very sleek and powerful looking black panther. She was obviously uncomfortable and preferred the shadows. Her dark coloring was perfect for hiding in them. She came up to me and placed her head under my hand, nudging it in order to get me to pet her.

"I can't say I can sympathize, but I do empathize with his situation."

I scratched Panthera for a moment, listening to her start to purr before catching Quatre's startled look. "What an odd way to word that," I said softly to him, getting her to growl softly at me. He even took a step further away.

"How do you do that?" he asked, fear in his voice. I laughed softly, gaining another growl from her.

"I talk to her and she talks to me," I answered, purring back to her, the sound deep in my voice. I could tell Quatre felt left out, as did Panthera and she roared softly to me. I nodded and looked toward him, holding out my hand. "Give me your hand," I said softly. He seemed uncertain for a moment and slowly placed his hand in mine. I twined our fingers and slowly brought his hand toward the cage. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said softly, looking right at me. I smiled at him and slowly guided his hand into the cage, allowing her to smell our mixed scents before having him slowly pet the big cat, who once again began to purr, although she'd growl from time to time.

"Don't be afraid, she can smell it." Quatre nodded and carefully began petting her with me.

"She's so pretty. I've never petted a panther before." I smirked while she growled happily at the compliment.

"She says thank you. She likes you as well and she's never allowed a human to pet her before, besides myself." Quatre looked up at me and smiled sweetly. We stopped petting Panthera and turned to face each other. Quatre then threw himself into my arms, hugging me tightly. I hugged him in return, enjoying the feel of his smaller body pressed close against my own.

"Thank you, Trowa. I've never had so much fun in my life." I smiled softly and brushed his hair back from his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Go out with me tonight," I whisper before I could lose all nerve. He looked up at me in surprise and I gave him a hopeful smile.

"Really? A date?" he asked. I nodded, not ready to trust my voice once more. He threw himself into my arms again, hugging me once more. "Of course, I'd love to." I laughed softly and kissed his forehead once again. I then turned toward Panthera, giving her a thankful nod. The cat purred once more before heading back into the shadows. Yet before we could do anything else, one of Quatre's sisters showed up.

"Quatre, dear, time to go." She smiled as she watched her brother jump out of my arms and I smiled in return. She was a vet and usually came out to help take care of the cats when I couldn't figure out what was wrong with them myself. She nodded toward me. "Hello Trowa." I smiled.

"Hello Shahearazade, how's business?" She laughed.

"Pretty good. I'm glad Nala's getting better." I nodded.

"As am I. Thanks for all your help." Quatre was still blushing, but he was looking at his sister.

"I'm coming, Shahear," he said, obviously shortening her name. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked, looking back at me. I nodded.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready." He nodded and left with his sister, both of them waving to me as they left. I smiled and looked back at Panthera. Perhaps she was a lot more lucky than she ever knew. Thankfully, I had gotten my date, and it had all been because of my favorite cat.


	4. Quatre POV

Idle Chatter

Chapter 4 Quatre POV

The time we spent at the circus was just amazing! Not only did I get to watch Trowa without having to cover for it, I also got a date out of it. It's true that I had to baby-sit some of my nieces and nephews, but the burden didn't fall solely on me. The best part was that some of my nieces and nephews wanted to go back to the circus next weekend to ride the elephant that they were bringing in, so I'd have an excuse to go watch Trowa again.

As soon as we arrived back home, the vehicles separated and went different ways. The one I was on, took us to the main estate and after I made sure that every last rug rat in my van was safe and accounted for, I headed off to my rooms.

Quickly, I showered and donning a soft terrycloth robe, I began searching for my ensemble. I couldn't be too dressy, since we most likely wouldn't be going anywhere that had a dress code, so I decided on some nice gray slacks, black shoes, a black belt, and a cyan colored shirt. Laying my clothes on my bed, I went to my drawers and pulled out a pair of gray silk boxers, undershirt, and charcoal socks then returned to my bed to put them all on. About fifteen minutes later, I was dressed then went to the bathroom to comb out my almost-dry hair. I put some hair conditioning product on it so that it didn't become overly puffy, which also gave it a silky feel and shine. Walking over to my full sized mirror, I examined my appearance, but I wasn't quite convinced. I unbuttoned the cuffs on my shirt then rolled the sleeves up about a quarter of the way, before scrunching the fabric up to my elbows. Going to my (masculine) vanity, I opened a drawer and pulled out several pieces of leather. I fastened the leather wristbands onto my arms, piling three on one arm, and two on the other, then pulled out a nice necklace one of my nieces had given me for my birthday made of dull silver spikes and black cylindrical beads. Looking at myself again, I was much more satisfied.

"Kitty Quat!" a static-filled voice called from the speaker-box.

"Yes, Alexandrina?" I answered.

"Abdul says that there's a young man at the gate named…" she paused, "Trowa, saying he knows you."

How embarrassing! I had forgotten to tell anyone to add him to the list! "Let him in, and ask Abdul to put him on our entrance list, please."

"No problem, Kitty Quat." The speaker went dead and I hurried out of my room to make it to the front of the house by the time Trowa got there.

Unfortunately for Trowa, I didn't get there in time. The thing about my family was that it was impossible to keep anything a secret. They had seen Trowa into the drawing room and they all seemed to figure out that we were going out.

As I walked in, I saw that no less than eight of them were badgering my date.

"Where are you taking our baby brother?" one of them asked.

Trowa didn't even get the chance to answer when someone else asked, "At what time are you coming back?"

"Do we know your parents, young man?"

"Aren't you that circus boy?"

"What are your intentions?"

"We're sending Rashid out to get you if you hurt our Kitty Quat!"

"Shouldn't you have cleaned up a little before taking our brother out?"

"At least he didn't honk at the door,"

Poor Towa looked like he was ready to bolt when I noticed Shahaerazade scolding them all, "Girls, leave Trowa be! He's a good boy!"

No one seemed to listen.

I cleared my throat, and the babbling ended. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my date away," I said calmly." Everyone turned around and blushed, except for Shahear, who just glared at them all. I held out a hand to Trowa, making him hastily break out of the circle they had formed around him and hide behind me.

"I trust you ladies will behave?" I gave them a pointed look and they all nodded. "Good."

I then took Trowa's hand and led him to the door, but remembered something very important, "Shahear…"

"Yes?" she asked stopping her trek to the kitchen.

"You might want to take care of Rahara's dead fish and look out for her 'stupid bird'," I said, quoting my niece.

"WHAT! Who gave that child- NAMARRE! Who gave your daughter any pets!" She yelled, as she stalked away. "I thought we'd talked about this!"

Hurriedly, I rushed Trowa out of my house and shut the door firmly behind us.

"Sorry about tha-"

"Hey! It's Mr. Lion Tamer!" the high voice of my niece called out, interrupting me. Trowa's face went pale and he took a step back. "Whatcha doin' here Mr. Lion Tamer?"

"Rahara, I think Auntie Shahear was looking for you. Why don't you go find her?" I intervened.

The little girl perked up and immediately forgot about Trowa. "I want to be just like her one day!" she giggled as she hopped away in search of my sister.

Trowa took my hand and pulled me away to his truck. I tried hard not to notice it's condition. It was old, the paint job faded and gray with some dents and a mismatched door. In all honesty, it looked like it was going to fall apart at any minute if it weren't for the mud that seemed to be holding it together.

"Don't judge a truck by it's body," Trowa said to me, making me jump. I blushed and got in while he held the door open for me. Inside, the seats were comfortable, the stereo looked brand new, and everything was clean. I had not expected this at all from looking at the outside. I buckled my seatbelt and waited until we were out of the gate to say anything, but Trowa beat me to it.

"I changed my mind; your sisters do scare me as does your niece. I officially feel sorry for any animal that crosses her path," he said with a straight face.

I blushed a little, "I'm sorry about the attack… and about the gate. I forgot to tell Abdul to add you to the list."

"Speaking of which, do you have your own zip code? You have an entire contained population in there. What do you call it, Winnerville? I wouldn't be surprised if you had your own private army!"

I laughed a little, "No, we don't have our own zip code, but it is a good-sized community. And yes, we do have a small regime of security guards that could be considered an army if the need should arise…" I said, giving him a smirk.

He swallowed, "That explains the swords."

I shrugged, "We're Arabic. We love swords."

"Oh." There was a pause, "You look very nice, by the way."

I blushed, "Thank you. I didn't know where we were going, so I tried to find something suitable for almost any occasion."

Trowa chuckled lightly, and it wasn't until then that I'd noticed his appearance. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans, a faded green tee-shirt, brown work boots, and a light denim jacket. I suddenly felt overdressed.

"Umm… where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Half an hour later, we arrived at a wildlife preserve that I happened to know we owned... although I've never been there. It wouldn't do to tell Trowa that, though. He parked and we walked through the gravel parking lot to the gate then went to the ticket and information booth.

"Hey Trowa!" The man behind the counter called. "I didn't expect you today, your name wasn't on the roster."

Roster? He works here? I didn't know that.

"I'm not working today, James. I was bringing a friend to see the animals," Trowa said as he gestured to me, then began pulling out his wallet to pay for our admission.

The man's eyes widened when he saw me, this was not good.

"Mr. Winner!"

I smiled a little in return, "Hello."

He looked me up and down and shook his head, "We have some coveralls and rubber boots you can put on over that, Sir."

I smiled even more, "That would be wonderful."

"Am I missing something?" Trowa asked, looking between the two of us confusedly.

"Mr. Winner is the founder of this preserve," James said, "I'm not about to charge either of you to come in!"

Again, I felt embarrassed. Trowa looked… well, I couldn't tell.

After I changed, Trowa led me around the preserve, showing me all the different animals and introducing me to his favorites. I was surprised when a giraffe bent down to nibble on his hair before letting us pet her head. At the monkey habitat, one of the spider monkeys even gave Trowa a banana before we moved on. He later told me she had a crush on him, even if she considered him ugly for not having a tail or enough fur. But I think the most nerve wracking experience of the whole deal was when he got in the Tasmanian devil habitat and petted one of the vicious-looking beasts. Even the keepers there never went in and physically interacted with these animals… at least not without a sedative in effect.

It was getting dark and we were walking back to Trowa's truck (after I had given back the borrowed clothes, that is) when Trowa took my hand again. He led me to his truck then pinned me to the side of it. I felt my heart beat faster and my breath hitch.

"I like you." He said, his breath ghosting against my lips.

I swallowed, "I… like you too… a lot…"

I could feel his smile, then his lips fell on mine. We kissed like that for a few minutes, when suddenly something started squirming between us.

"What is that!" I said, alarmed and staring at Trowa's jacket pocket.

He reached in slowly and carefully pulled out a fuzzy little brown rodent that peered curiously at me.

"Quatre, meet Charlie. Charlie is a sugar glider, a type of squirrel." Trowa then made a funny noise in his throat and was answered by a happy squeak from 'Charlie.'

He held it out to me and I hesitantly reached for the furry thing. Immediately, the squirrel ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder, chirping happily at me.

Trowa smiled, "He likes you."

I couldn't help but smile. The little rodent didn't seem so bad. "I like him too."

"Good, it's settled then. Charlie goes home with you," he smirked.

"A present?" I asked, incredulously, "For me?"

He leaned in and kissed me again. "For you… just keep him away from that child… Please."

I smiled, taking Charlie off my shoulder and cuddling him to my chest, "I will. I'll take very good care of him."

"I know," he smiled.


	5. Trowa POV

_**Idle Chatter**_

Chapter Five; Trowa POV:

I sighed as I thought over what had happened last night. That had to have been the worst date ever in the history of all dates. Drawing a deep breath, I picked up my phone and dialed the only person I knew I could turn to. The phone rang three times before it was finally picked up. I closed my eyes as I heard the familiar voice of Sister Helen. She was a very nice woman. In fact, she had been able to help me get over my nerves of speaking with people. It was because of her that I could even handle being in school, let alone speaking to anyone.

_"Maxwell Church and Orphanage. This is Sister Helen, how can I help you?" _she asked, her soft alto voice washing over me and calming my nerves, at least for the moment.

"Hello Sister Helen. Is Duo there?" I asked. She laughed softly.

_"Hello Trowa. Yes, Duo's home. Let me get him for you."_ I could hear the rustle of the phone as she moved it away from her mouth as she called for Duo. When Duo didn't answer, she must have caught someone else, because she suddenly asked someone to go get Duo. She then brought the phone back up. _"Just a second. I sent Mark up to go get him. He was great at the service today. He even sang a song entirely on his own. It was as if the angels had come down to help him sing. It was simply heavenly."_ I grinned. Duo had obviously been unable to talk Sister Helen out of being in the choir today, and even less able to keep her from making him sing solo. Sometimes Duo let her walk all over him in more ways than one.

"Too bad I missed it, Sister. I would have loved to have seen it," I told her, a laughing note to my voice. Duo would have hated it and it would have been great fodder for future teasing.

_"Oh, we've got it on video. You're more than welcome to come see it anytime,"_ she told me, chuckling lightly as I caught Duo's words in the back ground.

_"Don't ya dare, Sister Helen! He teases me enough on the whole drama kick I'm on. I don't need him teasing me about my girlish voice." _Helen laughed richly at that.

_"All right, Duo."_ She then turned her voice real low. _"You come over anytime you want to see it, Trowa." _Duo sputtered indignantly. The sounds of the phone passing hands could be heard before Duo's clear tenor voice sounded through the phone.

_"Don't even think of accepting, Trowa. I know where you live, buddy boy."_ I chuckled at that. Both of us knew full well I would be seeing that video the next time I came over wither I said I wanted to or not. Duo knew I only teased him because he's my best friend. If I didn't like him, he'd know it by my lack of anything being said toward him. In fact, that's how it was when we first met. It had been Duo who had introduced Sister Helen to me when he had brought to entire orphanage to the circus with Jonathan's blessing. Jonathan had been so surprised to find out Duo was one of the children from the orphanage that he had created one night a month when the orphanage was able to come down and enjoy the circus without having to pay anything. Even the food was free. I had to admit, Duo was really good at coming up with great ideas. There was even a half price night, in which those who couldn't normally afford the asking price could come and enjoy the place as well.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Duo. You couldn't happen to take me into our private room so we can talk, can you?" I asked. Duo snickered and I could hear him move through the hall and open and close a door. I then blinked as I heard Duo mutter under his breath. It was so soft I couldn't hear what was said, but I could tell it wasn't talk he'd normally use at the orphanage. I heard something crash and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Duo, what happened? Everything all right?" Duo muttered once more before I could finally hear his reply.

_"Yeah, I'm cool. Just had an old pew fly out into my path. I guess they finally got around to fixing it in the church and Father Maxwell just decided to handle this his way."_

"Meaning everything gets tossed into the storage room," I finished, saying it with mild humor in my voice. Duo snorted.

_"Obviously. Yet I'm settled now. All's good to go. What do ya need to talk about that requires my undivided attention and obviously our little hideout?" _I drew a deep breath before plunging ahead, knowing Duo was the only one who would be able to help me.

"I think I blew my date with Quatre yesterday." Duo chuckled.

_"Unless you honked at his mansion for him, I'm certain you did nothing life changing." _I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen at that comment. Duo had no idea how close he had come to what Quatre's sisters had said last night. In fact, I was pretty certain he'd never really met any of them. Therefore it was really eerie to hear this before I mentioned it.

"No. My horn doesn't work, otherwise, I might have done just that. Eight of his sisters seemed to think it was necessary to swarm me and give me the third degree. Of course, it didn't help that I had been grilled at the gate before I even made it to his front door. Then, add to that I was dressed way too casual and then wound up taking him to a place he owns. The only positive event was the fact I got to kiss him and he accepted my gift." I could hear Duo laugh softly, letting me know he wasn't really laughing at me but at the outcome of the night.

_"Whoa, and here I thought that finding out my internet man was the one person I had never expected would have been the craziest thing to happen yesterday. What'd ya give Quat?" _I blinked, realizing that Duo had taken to calling Quatre Quat, while his sister had called him Kitty Quat. It really made me wonder if one of the reasons I liked him so much was because he reminded me of a cat. He was sleek, slender, and his hair always seemed to shine. Panthera was the same way.

"I gave him Charlie," I answered. Duo giggled softly, just like a school girl.

_"Aww, how sweet. You gave him your sugar glider. I think that's cute, and so you, Tro-man. Giving the one you care for something you love."_ I could feel my cheeks heat and I found myself suddenly embarrassed. Duo seemed to know me very well. Perhaps even better than I realized. When had Duo become so good at reading people? Whenever it was, he seemed to have become unafraid to say what came to mind. Not that Duo had ever been afraid of speaking his mind, but he wasn't usually this straight foreword when it came to what he knew.

"Hn," I muttered. I then realized what he said earlier and I pounced on it, wanting to get his attention off of me. "So who was your mysterious poet from the internet? Do I know him?" Duo laughed and I could tell he had some rather interesting news to tell me.

_"Oh, yeah. You know him Trowa. The whole school knows him. I find myself as the official boyfriend of one Heero Yuy."_ I gasped and Duo chuckled over the phone. This time, he was laughing at me, and not the situation. _"Yeah, I thought it was pretty surprising myself. I couldn't believe he was my wonderful writer that I fell for over the internet. I also came to realize we both liked each other for a lot longer than just our internet time. Seems we had secret crushes on the other for a while. He helped me realize I can't take out certain idiots ways of thinking on everyone who happens to share something in common with them. I'm not against the rich any more, Trowa. I'm just against those who do stupid things."_

"Let me get this straight," I began, surprise coloring my voice as I spoke to him. It was always amazing how unused I was to talking. Yet when it came to talking to Duo, I just couldn't shut up. It was like he brought out the motor-mouth in all of us. It was amazing and scary at the same time. "You are dating Heero Yuy?"

"_Yep. I've got a name bracelet to prove it, too."_ I blinked. Had he allowed Heero to buy something for him? If so, then it really was love.

"THE Heero Yuy? The leader of the Regal Three?" I asked, still surprised. Duo laughed deeply then, his laugh infectious.

_"Yes, Trowa, THE Heero Yuy. Although Quat's more the leader than he is." _Duo shifted, and I could tell he was changing ears. _"Besides the fact that you weren't the best you could have been, don't you want to see Quat again?" _I swallowed, all my insecurities coming to light. I wasn't something he needed. I wasn't good enough for him. I was just a passing fancy that he would eventually let go of once he realized I wasn't going to be comfortable in his life. _"Quit thinking that you don't deserve him, Tro-man. There is no one more worthy of him than you. Although you haven't been good with people, you could be. You just need a little help." _I felt my eyes widen and I couldn't help but stare straight ahead. How had he done that?

"How?" I asked, not bothering to explain further. Duo sighed and I could tell he understood me.

_"I KNOW you, Trowa. I know how you think. Tell ya what, how about I come over and stay the night tonight. That way I can help you get dressed for school on Monday and we can show Quatre a whole different side of you. How does that sound?"_ I glanced up at the mirror over my bed. Meeting my determined emerald gaze in the glass, I knew I would do anything to make things work for Quatre and me.

"Sure, Duo. Come on over. Yet you have to realize I don't have anything nice like you do." Duo snickered.

_"Oh ye of little faith. I've got soooo much money put aside, I think I can afford to pick ya up something suitable."_ I felt a protest on my lips but it died with his next words. _"Stop. No arguments. You know I'm not happy unless I'm doing something for someone else."_

"But that's your house money, Duo. You're saving for a place of your own." I could hear him shrug, which was rather shocking.

_"Doesn't matter. I'm needed here for the moment, Trowa. I can stay here a while longer. You are my best friend. The first real friend outside the orphanage I have ever had. I can't let you toss something that will obviously be very good for you away now can I?" _I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it.

"Of course not. That would go against the Maxwell way of living," I commented. He chuckled.

_"Too true, Trowa. So I'll be over in about twenty minutes." _

"I'll see you then, Duo." We hung up at the same time. We always had that uncanny habit of never letting the other be the first one to hang up. I then sat back and waited for Duo to arrive, slightly nervous about what he'd be bringing.

Monday came around and I found myself dressed as I had never been dressed before. If I had my way about it, I possibly would never be dressed like this again. I felt uncomfortable, especially when I had gotten several whistles from girls I had never paid much attention to. Then again, I didn't really prefer women and thus I tended to ignore them in general. I walked to where Quatre and I had agreed to meet when I had dropped him off at home. I saw him first, dressed as nicely as he always was in a pair of dark gray slacks and a soft, white-pink shirt. His hair seemed to shimmer in the sun light. He still was very handsome, even when he wasn't trying too hard to be manly. His aquamarine eyes turned from Wufei, whom he was talking with and met mine briefly. He let them then skim over me and when they widened in pleasant surprise and wonder, I couldn't help but feel thankful for Duo's help.

I was dressed in a pair of dark navy colored slacks. They almost seemed tailored to my body, for as perfectly as they fit. Perhaps they had been. Duo was amazing me more and more with how much he knew about everyone. I had a short sleeved dress shirt of a very beautiful black color that had a very stunning picture of a snow tiger on the back of it. I hadn't even realized they had dress shirts that were this gorgeous. I could actually learn to like dressing like this. I think that was Duo's whole plan when he got it. My usual work boots had been exchanged for a pair of brand new dress shoes. My Economics teacher had taken one look at me and wondered if I was trying to take his job. I graced Quatre with a smile, both eyes visible. It had been Duo's work as well. He had arranged my hair so that it wouldn't fall into my eyes and hide them. He said I had very stunning emerald eyes that I should let the world see. I suppose, seeing Quatre's reaction, that Duo was right, once more.

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned as he came over to me, waving farewell to a retreating Wufei. I nodded, uncertain of what to say. After all, I may have dressed differently, but I was still uncertain on what to do in general. "You look really amazing," Quatre finally said, looking up into my eyes.

"Thanks. I got Duo's help. It seems I need to apologize for Saturday night. I wasn't a very smart date then and I want to make it up to you. How about tonight? Dinner and a movie?" Quatre's blue-green gaze seemed to soften in happiness.

"Sure. It sounds great," he answered, his smile warm. I laughed softly and raised his hand to my lips, kissing his palm softly.

"Good. Then it's a date, Kitty Quat," I said, my smile warm and teasing. After all, it was a nickname his sister's used on him. While I thought it was more than fitting, I knew that not everything was always perfect. Yet for this moment in time, it was for me.


	6. Quatre POV

Idle Chatter

Chapter 6: Quatre POV

Warnings: not many, just a schizoid Quatre

My world seemed to stop when he called me Kitty Quat. No one other than my sisters had ever been so informal with me. I looked up at him with wide eyes before whispering dumbly, "What did you call me?" I just had to be sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Kitty Quat." Trowa answered, "Would you rather I not? I heard it from your sisters… and I thought…" he trailed off.

_NO! I don't want you to call me that!_ Part of me screamed; the part that was always fighting to have some semblance of masculinity on the surface.

"It's okay, you can call me Kitty Quat if you want to…" I said rather shyly, blushing slightly. _But he's the only one! _My mind yelled at me. _If anyone ever calls you that besides your sisters and Trowa, you hurt them. Bad. _I nodded to myself, the issue decided. That's when I noticed Trowa's warm smile.

In all honesty, I loved our date on Saturday. True, I owned the place, but I'd never been there before and he showed me so much that day. I hadn't realized that he could actually speak to just about every animal until that day. Sure, there were rumors about him being close to his animals… some even said that he slept with them… in more ways than one… but I knew the truth.

I kissed his cheek as we parted ways after agreeing to meet after school.

I floated through my classes for the rest of they day. Other than this morning when Duo and Heero made their appearance, nothing interesting had happened. Now, I was looking forward to my Trowa-full afternoon.

I practically skipped over to the parking lot after the end bell had rung, hurriedly calling my chauffer not to come pick me up. I had a date. My breath caught when I saw him, leaning against his truck. _He washed it… and he's trying too hard to impress you,_ my mind teased, but I ignored it. Truth was, he actually looked like he was trying to impress me. What happened to the guy I met at the circus?

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I walked over to him and was surprised when he opened my door for me, _What do you think I am? A porcelain doll! _My brain shrieked, but I just nodded my thanks. We drove for a bit in an uncomfortable silence. There was something wrong, but I couldn't quite get a grasp on it. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that we'd come to a stop until Trowa opened my door for me.

I sighed, this wasn't going the way I'd hoped… he wasn't being the guy I knew… he was acting like all those… _butt-kissing-money-grubbing low-lives,_ Evil Quat supplied, that always surrounded me. This wasn't right.

Fortunately, in the theatre, things began to look up. We'd gone in to see a horror film that I didn't really care for. I seriously dislike anything of the kind, but I figured we could at least cuddle or something. I mean, that's the only reason to take a date to a scary movie, isn't it?

_Do it now!_ The voice in my head hissed, _you'll never get anywhere with this guy if you don't make the first move. _

Smirking to myself, I raised the armrest between our seats and made myself comfortable cuddling against him. Too bad for me, the situation didn't last very long. The music in the background was taking an ominous tone and at the climax of the composition, almost everyone in the room screamed. The group of kids in front of us were so startled, that one of them threw their bucket of popcorn into the air so that the entire contents went flying through the air.

I watched in morbid fascination as the bucket flipped a couple of times and landed squarely on Trowa's head. The popcorn rained on my head and I got some down my shirt, as did Trowa. Everyone around us, including me, started to laugh at the poor girl's lost popcorn and the fact that she had showered everyone in our section with it, but unfortunately, Trowa didn't see it that way.

He promptly got up, tossing the popcorn bucket off his head and left the theater, myself in tow.

"Trowa, stop!" I called after him and he hurriedly made his way through the hallways toward the exit. He was dusting off some of the kernels, but a few stray pieces of popcorn were stubbornly lodged into his hair and sticking onto his clothes.

"Trowa!" I caught up to him as he walked through the exit doors and was standing outside.

He looked at me with vacant eyes, looking hurt. _You idiot! He thinks you were laughing at him. _

Shyly I look his hand and smiled at him, "I didn't want to finish watching that movie anyway." I winked at him and he blushed. _Good, you still have a chance, Quat._

He led me down the city walk, letting me look at all the window displays I wanted. I was having so much fun, when all of a sudden I felt Trowa tense up next to me and pull me out of the way.

Startled, I looked around, blinking when I saw the gaggle of Asian tourists all getting off a bus and all wearing the same bright green windbreaker jackets… and they were headed in our general direction. _What is he so afraid of?_

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded hesitantly, and seemed to relax when they all split up and went into different stores. Much to my surprise, we were drenched from head to toe from one second to the next.

Looking down, I noticed we were standing on a stretch of sidewalk with holes where the corners of the tiles met. The tiles were arranged like the rest of the sidewalk save for those little holes. From those holes, water spouted out to the music playing over the loud speakers. It was a giant fountain, and we were now standing in the middle of it.

Looking up at Trowa's face, I could see horror written all over it. I then noticed that the water was following a certain pattern now, so taking Trowa's hand, I began to drag him with me, jogging to make it seem like we were running away from the water sprouting from the mini geysers in the cement.

I was having the time of my life, and we managed to draw in a crowd. Pretty soon, others were trying to join in on our fun, so that's when we left there in search of a quieter, less populated area.

We walked, dripping, towards a nearby park and stopped at a hotdog stand to grab a quick bite. By now, we had both rung out most of the water from our shirts and were now walking with them unbuttoned, with our undershirts exposed. Trowa looked like he wanted to die when he spilled mustard on his black undershirt. I laughed a little and helped him wipe it off.

_I don't know about him, but I'm having a blast,_ the other me said. I couldn't help but agree this time. I was having the time of my life. Nothing was going well, but it was still fun. I was sipping on a cherry smoothie while walking through the park, Trowa in tow, when he was attacked by a pair of fuzzy rodents falling out of a tree.

_What the HELL is that?_

Startled, I took a step back and couldn't help but smile when I saw a pair of chipmunks scurrying through his hair and climbing all over his arms and chest. They were chattering happily and leaving little mud prints all over his clothes.

"Uh.. Trowa?" I asked hesitantly.

He managed to grab a hold of the chipmunks, one in each hand as he presented them to me. "Chip," he said holding one up, "and Dale," he said, holding up the other. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Chip and Dale? Where- Do I even want to know?"

The one on the right, Dale, I think, started squeaking and scrambled out of Trowa's grip. He then jumped to the tree he came from and scrambled up the branches.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "They're odd. I took them home with me once and made the mistake of showing them how to use the TV remote control. They stumbled upon an old episode of Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers and renamed themselves. There's a little field mouse around here named Gadget too… or at least, that's what these two call her since she happens to be a pack-rat. No pun intended."

I blinked, that was a long sentence. Actually, it was just about the only thing he'd said on our date.

"So I take it that chipmunks and television don't mix," I commented.

He just shrugged and set Chip on a branch. Just then, Dale jumped on his head again with an acorn in his mouth. Scrambling down, he sat on Trowa's shoulder and waved the acorn around. Trowa made an odd sound in his throat and took the nut, then handed it to me.

"He says it's a present for you."

"Oh," _Eloquent, Quatre,_ I chided myself, "Um… Thank you." I really felt dumb talking to a chipmunk, but I took the acorn and thanked him as graciously as I could.

Satisfied, he jumped back into his tree and scampered off.

"They like you," Trowa whispered.

I blushed and took his hand again. We began walking again, since we still had some drying to do. We were no longer dripping, but we were still wet. I really liked Trowa, but his silence was getting to me. Still… he didn't push me away… and he insisted on paying, even though we both knew I had more than enough to do so.

"I really had fun today," I said conversationally. I sat down on a nearby bench and relaxed, waiting for him to sit with me.

He sat, but didn't say anything.

Just then, a frog jumped on his lap as a bird landed in his hair. Frustrated, he stood and said something to them, causing them to leave quickly, then turned to me.

"That's it! I can't do this!" he growled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I can't be this person," he said, tugging on his shirt and messing his hair up even more than it now was. "I am an orphaned circus freak and I can't live up to your standards!" His hands were clenched into fists, which he stuffed into his pockets. He tilted his head, making his hair cover all of his face, "I'm not good enough for you," he whispered.

I blinked. _THAT'S what his problem is? What was this boy, stupid? The reason I liked him as much as I did was BECAUSE he didn't fit into my world. He was human, he treated ME like a human._

I reached out to him, standing as well, and tilted his head down so that I could brush his hair away from his face. Gently, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, loving the way his lips felt against mine. I wanted to press the kiss further, but then my phone rang, "Planet Tokyo" as my ring tone.

Sighing I broke the kiss, answering my phone, and hoping Heero had a very good reason for calling me and spoiling the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Idle Chatter  
Chapter 7: Trowa POV:  
Warnings: Trowa craziness at its best.

I couldn't believe it. Our date had managed to go even worse this time around than the last time. While he seemed like he was having the time of his life, I felt like I just couldn't do anything right. I had talked only a handful of times. I couldn't even really think of anything to say. In the end, I had lost it and told him I wasn't right for him. His only answer was a kiss. While I have to admit he was one of the few people who could do something like that to me and not have me turn into a stiff and unmoving person, I also had to realize that we were on total opposite sides of the fence, so to speak.

After his conversation with Heero, he had asked if I wanted to go with him to a rather safe place. I had half wanted to refuse, but when he said it was about as far from the population as possible, I jumped on it. I called Jonathan, using Quatre's cell phone and told him I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He didn't argue, simply told me to be back for tomorrow nights performance. I told him I would and together we set out for his little hide away. Needless to say, I had loved the place at first sight. It was so far away from everything else that I couldn't help but really enjoy myself. While Quatre said he had something to do before coming into the home, he told me to go on in and see Duo and Heero. I nodded and trudged inside, seeing a sight I had hoped to never see again.

"Tro-man, what happened to you?" Duo asked, pushing aside the pain I had glimpsed just moments ago. If either Wufei or Heero had done something to bring that back into his eyes, I'd kill them. Actually, I'd possibly let Panthera take care of them. No one hurt Duo that way. He was too good of a person to be hurt like that.

". . ." was all I answered, though, unable to vocalize my thoughts. Yet my expression must have been one of total defeat, because soon Duo was talking to me again. Let me tell you, I hardly understood myself when I didn't speak. The fact that Duo could told me a lot more than anyone could ever realize.

"Can I see your cell?" Duo asked, looking at Heero. He had then turned back to me, a look of concern on his face. "Was the date that bad?" he asked of me. All I could do was nod. I really felt uncomfortable with all these people in the place. It may have only been a small amount, but right now, it was two too many.

"Maxwell, we weren't through talking," Wufei said, looking at Duo with an odd look on his face. Duo gave Wufei a look of his own. One that told you instantly that he wasn't in the mood to play.

"We are for now, Wuffles. I've said all I want to say about the subject and that bastard." I couldn't help but look questioningly toward Duo. He never called someone a bastard unless the person really earned the title.

". . ." was all I could do once again and Duo graced me with a bitter smile.

"I found the man responsible for turning my mother away from the hospital that night." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "Irony of ironies, it turned out to be my boyfriend's step-father." I felt my eyes widen even more. Fate seemed to be a really cruel mistress this night. First of all, my date had gone totally wrong while Duo found the man responsible for letting his mother die. This was not a very good night. Just then, Quatre came in, a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but look at him oddly after that. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though the date had been ruined.

"Hello Duo, Heero, Wufei. Lovely evening, isn't it?" he said, coming up beside me. Duo seemed to give him a skeptical look.

"If ya say so Quat," Duo replied. Wufei seemed to appear embarrassed while Heero just looked at Duo with concern. That was good, because Duo was hurting inside and almost no one could tell for the mask he wore.

"Get the case under the seat of the truck," I said, breaking the odd feeling that seemed to fill the room. Duo's face lit up, as I knew it would.

"You brought it?" he asked happily. I nodded in reply. Duo then turned back to Heero. "I'm going to have someone we can trust grab some clothes for myself, perhaps Trowa as well, and bring them to us." Instead of watching Duo, I watched the Regal Three. They all looked a little nervous at such words.

"It'll be difficult to tell them how to get here," Quatre said.

"Why not just borrow something from us?" Heero questioned. I saw Duo shake his head.

"I'm not certain anyone except Quatre would have something to fit my slender frame and Trowa's taller than all of you, if ya haven't noticed. Don't worry, he'll find the place and he'll never tell a soul where its at. He's good with things like this." Quatre swiftly nodded his agreement, as did Heero, although it was obvious he was reluctant about it. Wufei sighed.

"Do what you must, Maxwell. Yet if I see so much as one crazy fan-girl around here, I'll be coming after your friend and you," he growled. Duo nodded.

"Understood," he said, before turning and heading outside to get what I had mentioned, as well as to make his phone call. I glanced over at them, noting their nervous stances. I sighed and slowly opened my mouth. I closed it again almost instantly when something furry came running downstairs and into my arms. I blinked as I saw Charlie, who began twittering happily at me.

"Thank you for bringing him, Wufei," Quatre said with a grin. Wufei nodded.

"Of course. It was rather easy. Yet I must say you've done wonders with that room. He seemed like he was right at home when I got there. It looks like a forest." Quatre giggled.

"Only slightly," he admitted. I blinked before looking down at Charlie and began chittering softly to him. He answered cheerfully and I couldn't help but blink in surprise by his reply.

"You built him a forest in your bedroom?" I asked, looking toward Quatre. Quatre flushed softly.

"Well, kind of. Is that what he told you?" I could only nod once more. Charlie had actually told me a lot, yet I was fairly certain Quatre wouldn't want everyone to hear what I had.

"Can you actually understand that rodent, Barton?" Wufei asked. I glanced at him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"He's a sugar glider, Wufei, not a rodent," Quatre said before I could. "He's a flying squirrel. Not a rodent." I smiled and Charlie threw a glare at Wufei for the insult before he scurried inside my shirt and curled around my stomach to rest. I laughed softly and headed outside to meet Duo. He was just grabbing my case as came out and as I neared him he placed it down on the hood of my truck.

"Thanks," I mumbled before opening it and taking out the three silver pieces that made up my flute. I put it together with expert ease and swiftness before lifting it to my lips. Making a few test sounds, I finally settled on a really soft tune. Duo smiled and cleared his throat a couple times before beginning to hum along with me. Duo always followed my lead. It was always fun to see how far he wanted to go. Eventually he got out his guitar, letting me know he was serious about needing this, and I couldn't blame him. I was just about as serious over needing our music as he was.

Suddenly, the strains of a violin began to join in. I looked up to see Quatre, who was near to us now, a violin in his hands as he kept pace with Duo and myself. I grinned. Violin's were my absolute favorite instrument. If Quatre had ever wanted to keep me chasing after him, he had managed it by playing that instrument like a pro. We battled it out for a little bit, and I was floored by the skill in which he handled such a delicate instrument.. After another few moments, another instrument joined in. I looked up to see Wufei, playing a piccolo. It made us all even now. Two strings to two wood winds. I have to admit, the sound was almost perfect. With almost everyone taking their cues from me, I soon began to slip into a song Duo and I had written. I got the other two to follow my lead and once they were settled with it, I heard Duo start in with his guitar and the vocals. Heero watching us, his laptop set up. Possibly doing something like recording, or at least part, trying to make a graphical note of the song.

"That was beautiful," Heero whispered once we finished. Duo turned a deep red while I laughed.

"Sister Helen wasn't kidding when she said the angels were singing with you on Sunday. You sounded even better tonight," I said, with a teasing grin. I didn't think it was possible, but Duo turned even redder.

"Knock it off. I just get by." Wufei snorted, but didn't say anything. I was now more relaxed and calm than I had been all night. After sharing such beautiful music with everyone here, I couldn't see us ever being uncomfortable around the others again.

"What song was that? I've never heard it," Quatre spoke up, moving up close to me. I finished putting my flute away while Duo did the same to his guitar and smiled.

"It's called 'Love, It's a Falling Star'. I wrote the lyrics for it while Trowa took care of the musical part of it. I'm always a little uncomfortable with my music, but I suppose it turned out pretty well, if this is how everyone reacts to it," Duo said as we all nodded in agreement. "Um, how many rooms does this place have?"

"Four," Quatre answered.

"Then I'll take the couch," Duo said suddenly. I looked at Duo a moment before nodding, knowing no one would want to find themselves swarmed by animals in the morning.

"You could share my room," Heero said softly, his cheeks flushing. Duo turned red again as well.

"Oh no. I'd like to stay alive, thank you. If I ever told Father Maxwell I slept in your room, I'd be dead." This caused Heero to blush even more.

"We've only been together for two days, I don't think we're up to that yet." Duo once again found his cheeks glowing pink and shook his head.

"It's not that. I can't very well say I shared your room." Heero and Quatre gave Duo an odd look while Wufei snorted. I couldn't help but smirk. Sometimes Duo just lucked out.

"Sticking to the truth sucks, doesn't it," I commented. Duo glared at me. Heero suddenly realized what that meant and chuckled a little himself.

"Shut up, Trowa. Everyone doesn't need to know that about me!" he snarled at me. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"There are two beds in the spare room. You both can take it. Assuming there was only one bed per room was a little stupid." Duo glanced at Wufei as he spoke and thought it over before shaking his head once more.

"No can do. Trowa has a tendency of collecting animals while he sleeps. Last time I shared a room with him, I woke up to find a black panther beside me. Kitty breath from that big of a cat isn't pretty."

"Panthera was just saying hi," I mumbled, blushing softly. This earned me Duo rolling his eyes at me.

"There is a reason most places keep them in cages, Tro-man. Most people would be eaten by them!" he exclaimed, gaining several laughs. Quatre looked at me then, a faint flush crossing his own cheeks.

"You can share my room. I won't mind the animals." Duo smirked while I merely stared at Quatre.

". . ." was my answer. Quatre blinked, not yet able to understand me with my silent answers.

"What he's saying, in Trowa-nese, is that he'd like that." I nodded, looking away, slightly embarrassed. I really hated it that Duo knew me so well. Heero glanced down at his watch.

"It's getting late. We do have school tomorrow." Duo nodded and I watched Wufei head in ahead of all of us, not another word spoken from him. Quatre led the way for me, of which Duo couldn't help but get in one more jibe before we left.

"Night, Tro-man. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Better yet, do everything I wish I could do. This way at least one of us is enjoying themselves!" Quatre turned beet red. I noticed it was rather cute on him.

"DUO!" Quatre exclaimed. I flushed slightly for a second before grinning, knowing Duo wasn't actually trying to get us to do anything.

"Night Duo," was all I said before following Quatre into the cabin. Quatre led me upstairs to his own private room. I stopped at the doorway, taking in the rather cozy surroundings. I then gave him a rather lop-sided grin. "Are you certain about this, Quatre? I would rather not have you running scared in the morning." He smiled back at me and walked over to take my hand. Slowly he led me into his room. Once inside I looked around and noticed that this room also had two beds. Almost as if he had been anticipating this moment for a long time. Of which I knew was ridiculous.

"I won't run away, Trowa." He then graced me with a soft kiss before looking up into my eyes, his soft hands lightly brushing my bangs from them. "Thank you for today. It was lovely. I know it seemed like it was a disaster, but it really wasn't. I loved every moment of it." I smiled in return, one that was soft and sweet. I then leaned down and softly kissed his lips. He didn't stop me. Instead, he pulled me closer. I had to admit I surprised. Yet I allowed him to take the lead and I found myself being kissed senseless by the delicate blond in my arms. Eventually, he broke away and we drew big gulps of air. I held him close, one hand brushing through his hair. Charlie snarled from his hiding place and scampered off, yelling at me before finding someplace safe to lay. I chattered back to him apologetically, and Charlie even sniffed softly before making a reply. Quatre looked between the two of us, his beautiful aquamarine colored eyes curious. "What did he say?"

"He was mad at me for forgetting that he was in my shirt when I held you. I told him I was sorry and in return, he forgave me, with the provision that I don't forget next time." Quatre chuckled softly and went over to Charlie, rubbing his head softly. Charlie leaned into his touch, chittering quietly. I felt myself smiling softly, my heart tight at the sight of Quatre and Charlie. At the same time, we removed out shirts and got over to our beds. We both shared a look and a smile and then climbed into bed.

"Good night, Trowa." My smile widened as Charlie came over to me and curled up at the top of my head.

"Good night, my Kitty Quat." I stared at the ceiling for a moment before speaking once more. . .my words soft. "Quatre. . .would you like to be my boyfriend? I know we're exact opposites, but when I'm with you, I find myself feeling more than I ever have before. I've never felt this way, not around anyone or anything. So, will you be with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Idle Chatter

Chapter 8: Quatre POV

Notes: Italics are used to signify "Other Quatre" talking in Quatre's head. I love my schizoid Quat! . 

My brain stopped working as soon as the words 'boyfriend,' 'be,' and 'my.' Were arranged in a sentence directed at me. I'd never had a boyfriend, though I'd always wanted one, and very few people were ever bold enough to take the initiative around me.

Without having time to even really digest the question, I hopped out of my bed and onto Trowa's, scaring Charlie half to death. He squeaked at us and shook his little fist at me, (_no one asked you, rodent!) _but at the moment, I was too far gone to care. I leaned in, pinning Trowa to his pillow and kissed him breathless, mumbling a quiet, "sorry Charlie," between that kiss and the one that came immediately after.

By the time I felt the need to breathe, we were both gasping for breath, but still reluctant to let go of each other. _He's MINE! All MINE and you can't have him! _other Quatre cackled… though who he was talking to is a mystery.

"Is that a yes?" Trowa asked quietly, his voice wavering only a little. I suppose that meant he was a bit nervous, but at this point in time, I couldn't tell.

_DUH! You'd think he'd get the hint with me kissing him stupid… or maybe that's where the question is coming from. Note to self: do not kiss Trowa stupid, he needs a few brain cells now and then._

"It's definitely a yes," I whispered back.

He smiled at me thought the darkness and it wasn't until I heard a chittering in my ear that I even remembered Charlie.

Trowa laughed a little, "He said to get a room… preferably one that he isn't trying to sleep in."

_Mind your own damn business, Charlie! You're just jealous that I have Trowa and you don't!_

"I suppose we should be more discrete around our dear Charlie," I smiled.

"If we must," Trowa smiled back.

Charlie squeaked. Trowa squeaked back.

"What was that all about?" I asked, interest piqued.

"He said that if we didn't go back to the previous sleeping arrangements, he'd be forced to take drastic measures."

"and what did you respond?"

"I accused him of being a spoil-sport chaperone."

_Damn Right!_

I laughed lightly, but got off his bed, leaving Charlie to curl up on his pillow again. Getting in my own bed, I snuggled my pillow, and dreamed sweet dreams with Trowa starring in them all night.

The next morning, I got a ride to school with Trowa since we were the only ones up and ready so early.

"What about Charlie?" I asked Trowa as we got into his truck.

"He's coming to school with us, of course," Trowa said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was.

I hadn't noticed how many classes I had with Trowa until now. He was always quiet and never really drew any sort of attention to himself. As a matter of fact, Gym was our first class together. I hadn't realized that Trowa had Charlie up his shirt at all until Charlie decided to come out while we were in the middle of a basket ball game.

He just jumped out of his shirt and scampered across the court, nearly getting himself stepped on and flattened by the basket ball when the coach called a time-out.

"BARTON!" Mr. Marty bellowed, stalking over to us, "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! Keep your animals to yourself! We've talked about this, Barton. You're supposed to keep those animals at HOME or at the very least, outside." Coach took a calming breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as Charlie ran back to Trowa and perched on his shoulder, "Since you're a senior, I'm going to give you a break and not put this on your record… give me five laps."

"But-" Trowa tried.

"Do you want to make that six?" he asked.

"Mr. Marty?" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Get going, Barton!"

_Hey moron! I'm talking to you! What? Just because I'm small and blonde, you think I'm a push over? I don't think so, buddy boy…_

"Excuse me, Mr. Marty," I said, grabbing onto Trowa's wrist just as he was about to go run those laps, "The squirrel is mine."

_Take that, you…_

"It's yours?" he asked incredulously, eyeing Charlie, then Trowa, and finally turned his gaze at me.

… _You MORON! I didn't stutter. The flying rat is mine! Do I look like a liar to you? _

"Yes, he's mine. He was a gift and I didn't want to leave him at home to the mercy of my nieces and nephews." I smiled brilliantly at him, "It won't happen again."

"Well, Mr. Winner… you should know better than that… but it's the first offense, so I'll let it go this time." Coach nodded at Trowa, indicating he go back to the basketball game. Straight-faced, Trowa did, handing me Charlie as he passed me. "By the way, how is your sister?" Coach asked.

_Keep your grimy, filthy paws away from my sisters, you overgrown ape!_

"I'm sorry, sir… I have twenty-nine of them. Which do you mean?" I asked, in all politeness.

"Miss Adella," he said, blushing.

_Disgusting PIG! She's just peachy, and she's staying that way… with you nowhere in sight._

"She's doing well. She's teaching at the university and her boyfriend just proposed to her last week. She's so happy because he was elected into a city council position," I smiled.

_Ha! Take that!_

"Oh, is that so?" he asked a little crest-fallen.

"Yes, well…" I cleared my throat, "Do you want me to run those laps now?"

"What? Laps? No, don't worry about that. Actually, you can go dress out. I'm sure you'll need that extra time with that squirrel."

_Spineless jellyfish! I want my just deserts! _

Feeling disappointed, I made my way to the locker room with Charlie. "Can you believe that man?" I said to Charlie, knowing full well that he might not understand me since I wasn't talking Squrrelese. "He goes and tries to punish Trowa for bringing you, but he lets me off the hook. What kind of a man is he? That is completely unfair and I won't stand for it!" We were alone in the locker room so that I knew no one would be listening in, and had no problem letting Mean Quatre out. "And can you believe he practically asked me to set him up with my sister? The NERVE of that man!"

I finished getting dressed and waited as the class let out.

When Trowa came out of class, he found me immediately and began walking with me to our next class.

"Thanks for getting me out of running," he said quietly. "Although, it was my idea to bring Charlie to school."

"He's my squirrel, he's my responsibility," I said.

Getting to our next class, my other self wouldn't ease up.

_Are all the teachers like that? Will they all let you get away with anything you want? Put it to the test, Kitty Quat. You know you want to. You can even have some fun with Trowa while you're at it. _

I smirked, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Once we got to class I looked around. Health. Perfect.

I watched Trowa come in and sit down in the back, I hadn't even noticed I had him for this class. Smirking, I made my way to his table, and straddled him as he sat in one of those ugly yellow chairs.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, looking around nervously.

I smirked, "I'm having fun." With that, I leaned in and began making out with my new boyfriend, out in the open, for everyone to see. It wasn't until our health teacher, Ms. Mello tapped me on the shoulder.

"I've been calling your names for some time now. Do you mind?" She said, her arms crossed.

"Oh, no… go right ahead with your lesson," I said, going back to kissing Trowa senseless.

_Go Quat! You'll definitely get in trouble for this one!_

"Trowa, Mr. Winner, Please step outside," she said crossly.

I got off Trowa and smirking, led him out of the classroom where we waited until Ms. Mello came out with two long, pink, multi-copy forms. "I want you to take these and go to the Discipline Office," she said.

_She's a keeper, all right. She actually gave you a pink slip! You need to frame that when you get home. _

"No, problem," I smiled. Ms Mello was a new teacher in the district… actually, she was a registered nurse who took the job of a health teacher because she was pregnant and couldn't be working in the hospital's ICU floor. In fact, they didn't want her in the hospital at all because she could catch an illness and risk losing her baby. I liked her… and this just earned her a nice Christmas bonus and a baby basket when we gave her a baby shower.

"What is your problem?" Trowa whispered as he walked with me through the empty halls of the school.

"I want to get in trouble." I answered.

_What does it look like I'm doing?_

"Why?"

"I want to know what teachers actually follow the rules. If I break them, I need to get in trouble. I shouldn't be allowed to just go with a slap on the wrist."

Trowa looked at me funny, but didn't say anything. By now, Charlie had fallen asleep in the inside pocket of my jacket and wouldn't come out.

When we reached the Disciplinary Office, we took a seat after giving the secretary our forms. She began typing some things into her computer and then buzzed the corrections administrator. A few minutes later, a man stepped out of his office and scolded the secretary for filing my pink slip. He took the form I had given her, and ripped it up, and made her clear my file. He then apologized profusely and sent me on my merry way.

_What was that all about! He didn't even see what I was in for!_

I would have stuck around but the security officer on duty made me go back to class. I didn't even see Trowa until the last class of the day, and even then, he didn't even look at me. In all the classes I had him for, there were teachers set on giving him detention for not showing up on a day when we had a test or quiz or something due. In fact, I noticed the teachers finding any excuse for giving Trowa a hard time.

"He missed the review, he's not taking the test tomorrow," one teacher had said.

"Trowa missed the day he knew the PowerPoint project was due… He gets a zero. If anyone sees him, let him know he's failing my class."

"Trowa missed today's exam, too bad there's no make-up, even if he is a senior."

_Who the hell do these people think they are? Why didn't I notice it sooner? These people are SO going to pay._

When I finally did see Trowa again, I was so upset that he was in trouble because of me.

"Mr. Barton, nice of you to join us. Care to explain why you're late?" Ms Simpson asked.

"I-"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear your excuses. Stay behind after school for detention." She said, then went back to her lecture.

"Yes, Ma'am."

_You can't let her talk to him like that! _

I couldn't help but agree. Angry, I got up and made my way to Trowa's desk. He looked up at me curiously, only to receive a kiss. He was startled, but didn't resist my kiss. We then broke apart and I gave Ms Simpson a look before leaving the class, only to hear her say, "That'll be another day in detention, Mr. Barton."

I made my way to the Dean's office and just stormed in. He was reading over some forms and signing them, pausing when his door slammed shut.

"Is there anything wrong, Quatre?"

"Yes, Bri. Something is very wrong."

I wanted to meet Trowa after school, but he didn't show up. His truck was still there, but he was nowhere to be found. Belatedly, I remembered he was probably in Ms Simpson's class serving his detention.

I made my way there and found her grading papers while Trowa sat there doing lines. I rolled my eyes.

_How infantile. You'd think that she'd at least be a little more imaginative._

Walking in, I ignored her and went to sit in Trowa's lap.

"What are you doing now?" he whispered.

"I missed you, that's all."

I leaned in and began kissing his neck, making him sigh, and wrap his arms around me. Charlie, oddly enough was still asleep -_he must be nocturnal… or really lazy_- and was careful not to squish him.

"Boys! Stop that immediately!" Came our teacher's soft voice.

I broke away from him and glared at her, "I'll do as I please. Besides, if YOU hadn't kept my boyfriend for detention, YOU wouldn't have to be sitting there watching us."

"Your boyfriend?" The petite lady asked.

_What's the problem? Does everyone need a hearing aid or have I developed a speech impediment?_

"Yes, my boyfriend." I snapped. "I've had enough of him being picked on all day, so if you'll just mind your own business, we'll mind ours." When did Mean Quat make an appearance? It must have been when I was ranting to Brian about the blatant favoritism in our school. He told me he'd take care of Trowa's offenses for the day. I suppose he was afraid I'd tell his wife, my sister Iria, about it if he didn't get to work fixing the problem. I also told him that Ms. Mello deserved a bonus come review time, and he quickly agreed.

Ms. Simpson excused us from detention and told Trowa that he didn't have to stay tomorrow either. She then apologized to him, which made Trowa's impassive mask drop for a moment to show confusion, before shuttering closed again.

Out in the car, Trowa was anything but happy.

"What the hell were you thinking today!" he snapped as he started his truck.

"I was mad that you were going to get in trouble for Charlie, so I figured I'd get myself in trouble for something else, since I did deserve it."

"Oh, so you decide to do that by making out with me in class and getting us both pink slips?" he spat. "And then what happened? Yours got thrown away while I get in trouble. Do you know that I am now ONE infraction away from being expelled? As it is, I'm suspended for two days. The only reason they let me into last period is because the paperwork was taking so damn long and they needed to close the disciplinary office! Thanks, Quat. Thanks a whole lot!"

"But I-"

"I don't want to listen to you right now, I have enough to deal with. I don't even want to know what Jonathan is going to say when I get home… or Cathy for that matter."

"You're not going to get in trouble," I offered, "I went to Brian and told him what happened. He's going to have anything they placed on your record today removed."

"Brian?" Trowa asked, "You mean, Dean Howell? Do me a favor and don't do me any favors."

"I was only trying to help…" I said, rather pathetically.

_Way to go, Quat. You get a boyfriend and you get him suspended and almost expelled. _

"Don't." he said. "As a matter of fact, I don't want to see you in the near future."

We rode in silence until he dropped me off at home. Before getting off, I reached into my inside jacket pocket and pulled out Charlie, who blinked and yawned sleepily.

"I guess I should give this back," I said as I put him on the seat an closed the door behind me.

I stared at the retreating form of his truck, tears forming in my eyes as he peeled out of my estate. This was really not a good day… and I blamed Mean Quat for making me behave the way I did today, but it didn't matter. I had a sinking feeling that I'd lost Trowa…for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Idle Chatter  
Chapter 9; Trowa POV:  
Warnings: Major animal craziness.  
Author's Note: _Italics_ means what the animals are saying in their own words.

I watched as I drove away, the tears falling from Quatre's beautiful eyes. I couldn't stand it. Charlie snarled at me and I stopped halfway between the gate and Quatre's home and turned to him. "What do you expect me to do, Charlie? He almost got me expelled. I have a right to be upset. I don't need him trying to run my life," I told him, my eyes filling with my own tears.

_"But, he really was upset over you getting in trouble while he was trying to get into trouble himself. He said it was favoritism. Said no one had the balls to mess with him because he was too intimidating. He even felt really bad that those cowards would punish you for something he did. He was really upset and hurt, Trowa."_ I sighed and looked away.

"That doesn't sound like Quatre, Charlie. I don't think he knows how to get angry." Charlie seemed to glare at me for a moment.

_"Are you serious? That boy has a serious other side, one that could possibly get him killed some day. I mean, he's got a mean streak a mile wide with extra room for the serious stuff."_ I blinked. Could that really be the same Quatre I loved that he was talking about. Then again, Charlie had no reason to lie, therefore there was obviously a lot more to my Quat than met the eye. Then again, he wasn't my Quat anymore. Not after what I had just done. I rolled down the window and looked to Charlie.

"Go back and keep and eye on him for me. Perhaps after I go on a Commune, I can come back and apologize." Charlie nodded and headed out the window and back toward Quatre. One good thing I knew about Charlie, he'd do whatever he had to in order to get back to Quatre, and that was what I was counting on. Seeing Charlie would at least let him know I still cared, even if I was an inconsiderate ass. Driving off, I headed back home.

I arrived at the circus with plenty of time to spare. Yet I wasn't interested in performing today. I had actually managed to get so upset that I had snapped at the one person who was always kind to me. Quatre had no clue what my life had been like. No one save Duo knew anything about my past. Not even Catherine and Jonathan knew about my life before I came to live with them. It was only Duo who had managed to get under my guard and find out the truth. But I wanted to make certain that Quatre was allowed to know that part of my life as well. I had to explain why I had snapped and why I had been so tight-lipped in crowds. He needed to know everything. If he still wanted to be with me, then that would be great. If he wanted nothing more to do with me, then I'd have to live with it.

"Jonathan, I have to go on a commune. I won't be here for a couple days." Jonathan looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"What! You can't. It's not enough time to find a replacement." I sighed.

"There's no choice. If I don't do this I'll fall backwards from every foreword step into interacting with others that Duo, Sister Helen, Catherine, and yourself have worked so hard to instill in me." Jonathan rolled his eyes and finally sighed.

"Fine. Go do your little commune, Trowa. Just don't be gone any longer than two days." I nodded and headed out the door, noting Jonathan was picking up the phone before I was even gone. I smirked softly before letting it fall from my lips and headed on out into the forest behind the circus, but not before telling the animals where I was going so they wouldn't worry. After that, I headed on out into the forest. Almost instantly, I was surrounded by two deer, several birds, Chip, Dale, Gadget, and a few rabbits. This was my true home. This was where I was most comfortable. This is where I belonged.

_"Trowa, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your boyfriend,"_ Chip asked, moving up onto my left shoulder as Dale moved onto my right. I found my favorite tree out in the middle of nowhere and slid down against it, my back resting against the comfort of nature while the animals seemed to swarm on up to me. The rabbits settled on my lap while the deer settled on either side of me. The birds took places right above me while a snake came down to wrap around my arm in a comforting manner. Gadget took up a place on the toe of my boot, looking at me with sad eyes. Out of all of them, she was my favorite.

"Things aren't going too well, Chip," I answered quietly. I then began telling them about everything that had happened. They all listened, some of them nuzzling closer when I got to where I had broke things off with Quatre. They couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. Maya, the older female deer nearest me, turned to grace my cheek with a kiss, wiping away my tears without me even realizing that I had started crying at all. I don't know how long we had sat there, but suddenly I felt someone climb up onto the top of my head and began chasing the other animals away. Charlie's strident voice seemed to yell at everyone and I blinked as I heard what he was saying.

_"All right, nothing more to see here. All of ya, scram. There isn't anything that you can do. So let my pet take care of Trowa. He's the only one who can. So back off and let him through."_ I turned my hidden gaze in the direction Charlie was waving and my heart almost stopped. My emerald eyes widened while I seemed to be staring at Quatre, who was standing only a handful of feet away, the animals standing between him and me. He gave me a very shy smile, almost as if he was worried I'd turn him away. Instead, I waved a hand, motioning for the animals to clear a path for him. They did as I motioned and Quatre came over to me, coming to sit down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I didn't mean to snap," I told him, my eyes going back to staring at my hands. He lightly leaned against me.

"I'm sorry too. I hadn't meant to get you into so much trouble. I also didn't mean to do something to offend you. I suppose we never did sit down to talk about how our lives would change." I looked at him, a small smile on my lips.

"I don't suppose so," I said. "It isn't that I didn't feel pride in you wanting to defend and help me, I did. Yet there is so much I want to be able to do on my own. I've always been threatened by being expelled. It's been that way since my first year there. Yet Dean Howell seems to think I'm rather bright and despite my animal friends always dropping by, he wants to see me graduate. If the teachers let me or not is another story." Quatre's lips fell into a dark smirk and Charlie looked at me as if to say: _See, I told you_. There was a darker side to my little Quat, and I think I'd love both equally.

"Not if I have any say," Quatre muttered. I smiled while he flushed.

"Quatre, you will not meddle in this. I want to do it on my own. This means no telling everyone I'm seeing you, no asking your brother-in-law for help, and keeping those who do know about us quite until we graduate. Can you do that?" I asked, lightly caressing his cheek as I looked into his eyes. He flushed softly before nodding.

"Yes. I can do that. I won't help. Yet I can't help but wonder why you don't want help."

"I suppose its because I'm used to doing a lot of things on my own." I drew a deep breath and pressed on. "When I was very little, I can't remember how old, I witnessed my family killed right before my eyes. I was then left entirely on my own. I stumbled into the forest and here is where I stayed, for about six years of my life. At least, that's what Maya told me. I wasn't good at keeping track of how long I was here. I just knew I was with those I understood a lot better than anyone or anything else. Eventually I found the circus. At first I had just wanted to be able to see the exotic animals they had. Yet that seemed to change drastically and eventually I found myself adopted by Catherine and Jonathan. I was still afraid to be near too many people. That was why I was so silent on our date. There were too many people there. Remember when that large group of tourists came toward us. I got all stiff because I was afraid of them" Quatre was silently crying. He moved over to sit in my lap and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I never knew," he whispered. "I never would have expected. . ." I placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Duo was the only one I had ever told this to. Yet I find that I have to tell you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if the one I love didn't know the truth behind my life. I'm paranoid around large crowds, but I also realize I'll have to learn how to handle such things, sooner or later," I whispered. Quatre hugged me once more, before kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss enthusiastically. I then heard Gadget squeak at me and I broke off, answering. She then said something else and I couldn't help but hold my hand out to her. She then hugged my thumb, causing Quatre to 'Aww' in response. I then placed her onto my shoulder and cuddled her to my cheek for a second before letting her get down. I then wrapped my arms around Quatre's waist, holding him close. He placed his head on my other shoulder, and I breathed in the clean scent of him.

"Thank you for loving me so much to trust me," he said softly. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Charlie then shouted at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. Quatre looked up at him, a question in his eyes.

"Charlie said this is a change from how you were acting earlier before you two got here," I told him. Quatre's eyes glared up at him suddenly.

"Don't make me fry you rodent!" he growled. I laughed.

"I see he wasn't kidding. There is a sweet side and a dark side to you," I said in a soft tone. Quatre glared at Charlie for obviously telling on him and I simply found myself laughing softly, kissing his lips softly.

"Only my family knows that. I didn't want you to know in case you were bothered by it." I chuckled and shook me head.

"I'd never be bothered by it. I love both my Quatre's equally. This just goes to show that I have two Quat's to love." Quatre grinned despite the red that stained his cheeks and kissed me passionately once more. I then laughed once we needed to breath and we snuggled together against the tree. Eventually, Charlie chittered something and Quatre looked up at him.

"What do you want this time, you rodent?" he asked. I smiled while Charlie flipped Quatre off. Quatre smirked, unable to keep from being proud of Charlie, even if he was flipping him off.

"He can understand human language just fine, Quatre. He just can't answer you in it." Quatre looked up at Charlie.

"So you could understand everything I say?" he asked of the squirrel. Charlie nodded his head, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Hmm, I see. I suppose I'll have to watch what I say. But then again, won't you have to be careful as well?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm the only one who can understand them. Therefore I have nothing to fear." Quatre's eyes seemed to take on a gleam.

"What if there is someone else around here like you?" he asked. I shook my head once more.

"No chance of that. Charlie, have you met anyone else like me?" I asked. Charlie shook his head, as did Gadget, even though she hadn't been asked. Quatre glared at me.

"That wasn't funny." I cuddled him, nuzzling his neck. He calmed slightly, sighing into my touch. "I wish you weren't so afraid of crowds, otherwise I'd ask you over for dinner sometime. It's most certainly not a possibility of you joining a family picnic." I gave him a soft smile.

"If I hope to be a part of your life. . .then I'll have to get over my fear." I drew a deep breath and looked away. "I suppose, as long as you're constantly beside me, I can go to dinner at your place." I looked away. "Just don't leave me alone with all of them." He laughed.

"No, never. I'd hate for you to be traumatized by my family." I smiled and hugged him, being hugged in return.

"It was because of Duo and Sister Helen that I can handle school and the Maxwell Church. How Duo and I met I'll save for another time, but Sister Helen taught me the one thing that helped me out the most. She had knelt before me while I was standing outside, overwhelmed by the size of Duo's extended family, and low and behold, she told me some very special words. She said: 'It's a lot to take in all at once isn't it. That's just what I thought at first. Yet if you take it in small doses, a little at a time, you'll find you can manage things just fine'. To this day, I've kept to those words." Quatre looked down, almost as if he was afraid to look me in the eye.

"Was there ever anything between Duo and you? You know, romantically?" he asked. I shook my head, laughing softly.

"No, never. We've both known each was as gay as Duo's crazy, but we never had any romantic interest in each other." I smiled gently and raised his eyes to mine. I softly kissed his lips before whispering, "Besides, I'm in love with you." Quatre flushed cutely while he leaned into my embrace.

"I love you too," he said softly. I smiled brightly. Charlie then chattered and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Duo's what!" I exclaimed. Quatre looked up at Charlie.

"I take it he told you Duo was throwing knives for tonight's show." I nodded.

"Yeah, of which Jonathan had promised that he wouldn't have to do it to a human," I growled.

"That's odd. Jonathan had told Duo that it was in his contract to do it. At least, that's what I gathered from those I could talk to. Not to mention, Wufei will possibly be killed by Meiran, who had him in a death grip while watching Duo perform. I'm almost certain she's ready to kill Jonathan with you." I blinked at his words.

"Wufei and Meiran? They were together?" I asked. Quatre nodded.

"Yeah, although I'm not quite certain what all's going on with them," Quatre answered. I looked down for a moment.

"I'm uncertain as well. Duo knows Meiran far better than I do, although I've been friends with her since before she moved here." Quatre stood, holding out a hand to me. I took it and once I was on my feet I didn't let go. He smiled and together we began the walk back toward the circus.

"Trowa, thank you. For not giving up, on us." I laughed, pulling him close.

"I can promise you one thing, Quatre, things will never be boring. Because I'm a hermit and you're a social butterfly, we are bound to have our arguments. Yet I can promise you one thing, I will love you always and forever. No matter how many times we fight. Just know I'm sorry for them in advance." Quatre laughed and snuggled against my side.

"And I promise you the same thing," Quatre said, before kissing my cheek. Together we headed back to the circus, wanting to help Duo and Meiran before something really bad happened. Knowing Duo, I was certain something would come up.


	10. Chapter 10

Idle Chatter

Chapter 10: Quatre POV

Soon after arriving back at the circus, Trowa stomped off in the direction of Jonathan's office. He didn't look too happy and Charlie hid in my jacket pocket in fear.

_Old man's gonna get it now… I wish I had a camera. _

Ignoring Mean Quat, I made my way to the big top and scanned the audience. Sitting in the last row, right in the center section was Heero, all by himself with Meiran and Wufei a few rows down. Climbing my way up to them, I waved a polite hello to Meiran and Wufei _- Wufei and the girl from the restaurant? Am I missing something?-_ and sat next to Heero in the nosebleed section.

"How did Duo do?" I asked Heero as I settled down, watching a pair of contortionists do their routine.

"He did just as good as expected, but he was really nervous," he answered.

"I wish I could have seen it."

"The real spectacle was watching Meiran nearly choke Wufei." Heero laughed.

"How do you know her?" I asked. There was something oddly familiar about that girl.

"She is one of Duo's best friends… and she was the waitress we had when we went on our date."

"Oh."

_You imbecile! That's Meiran LONG! They're together because they're engaged, remember? Deliah's husband even drew up the paperwork. _

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." I said out loud, without meaning to.

"Remember what?" Heero asked.

"Nothing."

"You know, you really should see a shrink or something." Heero mumbled.

"What the hell would you know, Yuy?" I snapped. "You think you're all high and mighty, ignoring everyone and everything. What do you care what I should and shouldn't do? No one asked you!" I spat.

Heero just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heero. I didn't mean to say that!" I apologized.

"Shut up, moron, yes I did mean it!" I said out loud, before slapping my hand over my mouth. Other Quat was getting out of hand lately and it was harder to control him.

"Sorry, Heero," I tried again when I regained control of the other me.

"It's okay," he said. "I know there's more than one person inside that twisted little blonde head of yours."

"Who you calling twisted, you freak!" once again, I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying my best to look apologetic.

"I suppose saying that you've been stressed out lately would be an understatement, wouldn't it?" Heero asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself.

"How did you know?" I asked, wanting to know. It was my best kept secret, and I didn't want everyone finding out.

Heero shrugged, "You are a very young person with a lot more responsibilities and obligations than most people ever have to deal with in the entirety of their lives. That sort of pressure has to show itself somehow. With you, you've developed a sweet Quat that'll smile in the face of the newspapers, television, and pubic relations, and a cruel Quat that just wants to see everyone suffer and die."

I had to laugh at that. I guess Heero was more observant than I gave him credit for.

_He's not observant, he's an arrogant bastard what can't keep his big nose out of our business!_

"So," I said, ignoring my inner voice, "is it that obvious?"

He shook his head no, and took a drink from his soda, "Actually, no. The only people that get to see the other side of you are the people you feel comfortable enough dropping your mask around. I see it mostly when you're with your sisters or when we're playing some sort of war game at the safe house."

I laughed again. He got me there. I let Mean Quat take over in our little war games, and when I did, I always won, hands down.

_And as long as I keep doing that, you're going to stay away from any shrink that'll give you anti-psychotics that'll make me go away. Besides, you like me too much, you pansy._

The performance was almost done for the evening and we waited patiently for it to end so we could go find Duo. When we did find him, he was still dressed in black tights, boots, and a billowy silk shirt that was cinched at the waist by a thick black belt. His face was done up with stage makeup, giving him a pixie-like quality with glitter adorning his cheekbones, eyes, and hair.

When we got there, he seemed to be trying to calm his nerves, that he didn't even see us arrive.

"DUO!" Meiran yelled, getting there before Heero and I. "How could you do something like that!"

Preferring to stay out of it, I lingered away from them watching in amusement as Wufei was brought into the argument, and apparently, so did Heero.

"Aren't you going to go up there and defend your boyfriend?" I asked.

Heero just shook his head, "They've known each other for a long time, I'd rather not get in the way. It's too soon, after all."

"If you say so." I mumbled. Just then, Charlie jumped out of my pocket and ran up my arm and onto my shoulder.

"What's with the rodent?" Heero asked, amused. "Is Trowa rubbing off on you that much?"

Charlie flipped him off, giving an indigent squeak.

He blinked. "Um… did it just flip me off?" Heero asked, looking curiously at Charlie.

I laughed, "I believe he did. He's a very smart squirrel."

"Right…" Heero said, dubiously.

Charlie chattered and chirped at Heero angrily, shaking his little fist.

"Umm… I don't think we want to know what that means," I said, laughing.

"The thing can understand me?" Heero asked incredulously.

"Chirp!" Charlie nodded, little arms crossed.

"I think that's a yes." I laughed.

"Hn." Heero then walked away to rescue Duo from Meiran. "We'll be staying at the safe house for a few days," he said before leaving me and Charlie to wait for Trowa.

I didn't have to wait very long since Trowa came out soon after I decided to wait for him. In fact, Heero, Duo, Meiran, and Wufei were walking towards us.

"Hey, Quat, you up for some grub?" Duo asked with a big smile, "My treat."

By now, Heero had an arm around his waist and Wufei had a protective stance over Meiran. I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to do that, Duo," I said, taking Trowa's hand as he joined our little group, "I'll take care of it."

"You will not," Duo said, looking angry, "I'm paying and that's final."

_And you thought YOU were a double-sided coin_, Other Quat taunted.

"Well if you insist," I smiled, "It would be rude of me to object."

Duo grinned and we made our way outside. There was a boy I could really get to like, after all, he was insisting on footing the bill knowing full well that Heero, Wufei, and myself wouldn't even bat an eyelash if we were stuck with it. Yes, I liked this boy. He had the right attitude and I knew right then that Heero had made a good choice.


	11. Chapter 11

1**_Idle Chatter_**:

_Chapter Eleven; Trowa POV_:

After speaking with Jonathan, of which he profusely apologized and tried to make it up by saying he'd never ask it of Duo again, I had rejoined the rest of the group. The whole scene at the restaurant had been really fun, with Charlie providing the most interesting commentary I had ever heard from him. He was certainly lively and with Quatre handing him little sweet treats, I knew we were going to be in for a rather off the wall evening.

_'It was interesting. Quatre was in between his sweet self and his dark self the entire time Heero and him talked,'_ Charlie told me as I seemed to try to distance myself from the rest of the group. I was still uncomfortable in crowds and like Meiran, I was also worried about Duo. He had taken a large risk tonight. . .of which I would forever be upset with Jonathan over.

I nodded in agreement, realizing my normally quiet little Quat was being a little more aggressive tonight. While a part of me found mean Quatre to be an interesting individual, I was more partial to the sweet Quatre. He understood me better than I did myself some days. As the evening had ground down to a close and I soon heard mention of Duo's latest stint with Meiran, I couldn't help but laugh. Even Charlie, who was passed out in my pocket from too much sugar, snickered in a little squirrel-like way.

Quatre and I stood up at the end of the evening. I moved over and gave Meiran a congratulatory hug, was well as one meant to reassure. She smiled at me as Quatre and Wufei watched.

"Time for us to leave as well. Goodnight you two. And congratulations," Quatre said as the four of us headed for the door, Duo and Heero having left just mere moments before us. Heading over to my beat up truck, Quatre and I got in, a soft look on both of our faces as I started it up and just began to drive.

After a little while, it became apparent that we would eventually have to decide where it was we were going. After all, it was a little late and we couldn't drive around all night, even if the companionable silence was heart warming. Eventually, Charlie took the decision from me.

_'Tro. . .I wanna go home,'_ Charlie mumbled from inside my pocket. I froze for a second. Did he consider my place his home still, or was Quatre so dear to the squirrel that his home was Charlie's as well. I blinked and figured I would have to address the issue.

"Um, where's that Charlie?" I asked, my voice low. Quatre looked over at me at the break in the quiet.

"Where's what?" he asked, curiosity in his expression. Yet something about that look told me there was more than just a slight interest there. Quatre was calculating, even when he seemed to be nothing more than a sweet little angel. It was something I loved about him, even if it could be scary.

"Charlie wants to go home," I answered, stopping at a red light and looking around. Quatre's lips formed into a perfect little 'oh' that I found adorable. This angel was no saint. The devil hid himself behind those cute features, I knew it.

_'Where ever Quat and you are, Tro. That's home to me,'_ he said in a quiet little set of squeaks and chirps that I almost didn't catch. I smiled softly at those words.

"What was his response to your question?" Quatre asked, still using his innocent act. I wondered how long it would take before he was as comfortable with me as he was with Heero and Wufei. How long it would be before he wasn't all innocent and sweet with me. I found it hurt that he felt he had to act around me at all.

"He said that where ever we are, he's home," I answered honestly, unable to lie about the kind words. Quatre flushed, obviously hearing something else in those words than what I had said. I didn't like that idea. Sometimes I think evil Quat liked tormenting the sweet side a little too much.

"So. . .where is home for you?" Quatre asked after what looked like some internal debate. "I suppose you live at the circus." I shook my head, already deciding that I would show him tonight just where it was I called home.

"No. I stay there when I feel one of the animals may need me in the middle of the night. Otherwise, I've got my own place. Duo used to say I was a loner of the worst kind. I couldn't even stand other homes next to me. Maybe he's right. I've always felt a little out of place." I couldn't help but look away. It had been quite possibly the most I had said all night. Quatre smiled softly at me then, touching my arm to get my attention.

"I would be honored to see your home," he said. I flushed and knew I was about to drag him into the worst place he ever could have gone to, and yet, I couldn't not show him. He would either like it. . .or he wouldn't. There was no other color to this.

"Sure. . .but let me know if you wanna leave," I told him as I now had a direction to go in. We once again drove in silence, of which I was fairly certain Quatre knew I needed at the moment. I swallowed nervously and wished I could just close my eyes for a moment. Why was it I had never worried about Duo or Meiran seeing my humble home, and yet I was terrified of Quatre seeing it?

I drove us out past the circus and toward a rarely used gravel rode that led up to one of the tallest and most oddest trees in the forest. There, with a single window lit to welcome me home, stood my humble home. Yet, it wasn't on the ground. It was up in the tree's large bulk. It wasn't a tree house either. This place looked almost like an actual home, except for the fact that it was hidden so well against the natural beauty of the ancient tree that one wouldn't have noticed it without that light on. A simple spiral staircase wound its way around the trunk of the large oak tree. If one followed the path of the stairs, which seemed as if they had been a part of the tree even before the home was built in it, they would then reach a front door of the likes that one would have never seen before.

It blended in so well with the leaves and branches that with even full daylight on the place on would have never found the door without knowing it's location. The home was obviously simple in design. Only a single story tall up in the large, billowing branches. Yet from the position Quatre and I were in, you couldn't tell it actually held three bedrooms, a kitchen, a fully functional bathroom, and even other amenities. It was fully wired and every design for it had been lovingly crafted in order to preserve the home as it was.

_'We're really home,'_ Charlie chittered from his place in my pocket. I smiled softly at that. Apparently, even with Quatre's little world he had built for Charlie, this was still his home. It made me a little happy to know what. Looking over at Quatre, I was surprised to see awe and surprise battling for position on his angelic face.

"This. . .is home?" he asked, awe winning out and filling his voice. I nodded and led the way toward the steps and then up them to my front door. I stood there for a while, uncertain.

"Welcome to my home," I finally whispered as I opened the door and flipped on the rest of the lights. I watched Charlie rush off and find his little bed. A small hammock that I had strung between two small posts near his favorite window and his private acorn stash. Quatre's aquamarine eyes were wide and taking in the inside with as much surprise as he had the outside of it.

"It's. . .amazing. . ." Quatre eventually got out. The inside was just like the outside. None of the branches had been cut. They had been worked into helping build the different arches and areas of the sectioned off rooms. The living area had a single lamp that was lit, which had been the one I had left on and of which had been seen from outside.

The furniture was all made of various types of wood and it was obvious they had all been put together with love and lots of care. Quatre ran a slender hand over one of the rocking chairs I kept in the living room and I saw appreciation in his gaze.

"Do you like it?" I asked, realizing I was really worried he didn't like it. After all, he was used to such grand things and tall homes. My small little tree home wasn't anything compared to places like that.

"I love it. I wonder who designed these chairs. It seems like the same person who designed the home, and almost everything in it." I felt my cheeks warm at such words.

"I made every piece of furniture myself. The house was my design, but Jonathan had a private contractor come out to create it. This became my escape when I was younger and couldn't handle the crowds of people very well. It became a haven when tragedy seemed to strike Duo, Meiran, and I. Even now, this is my home. It will always be my home." Quatre seemed as if he wanted to know why Duo, Meiran, and I would need a haven, but then I was certain a part of him remembered the safe house Wufei, Heero, and him had bought and thought better of it. For that I was glad, for I wasn't in any position to talk of that night.

Like a dark cloud, it came back to me with startling clarity. Duo and I had been out enjoying ourselves. A scream had drawn our attention and as we had rushed to the aid of a young woman, who was being brutally raped, tragedy had struck. While I had taken one man out and had been beating up another man who was helping to commit the atrocity, Duo had done the unthinkable.

Duo had killed the man who had been in the process of raping the young woman before us as he had drawn a gun on the girl. Duo was visibly shaken. The girl, whom at the time Duo and I didn't know, seemed to have been more calm than the two of us, and she had been the one who was being violated. I had taken my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, offering to have her taken te the doctors. It was obvious Duo couldn't hear my offer.

He could do nothing more but stare at the two unconscious bodies that laid beside their fallen companion. The cops had been called and all had been termed self defense. The girl, with her appearance, had more than proven that. Yet it was her words to both Duo and I that night that rang the most through my mind.

_"You are not a killer, Duo Maxwell. You are a savior. Although I wasn't fully spared the pain of what occurred, I was spared my life. I do not want it to come at the cost of yours."_

After those words, of which had shown me a great inner strength from this girl, she had then turned to me, her ebony eyes serious.

_"And don't even begin to think that if you had just been quicker at beating those men up you could have spared any killing. He was dead set on killing one of us before something occurred. This just goes to show that you at least cared enough to stop them in the first place. To me. . .that is worth everything."_

It had been that night when we had forged our strongest friendship yet. It was then that our little duo that Duo and I made up had become a trio. In my mind, it would always be the evening Meiran Long had come into our lives and saved us. . .even as we had saved her.

"Trowa!" Quatre called, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him, my eyes wide. "Where'd you go? You weren't here," he said with a concerned look. I felt myself flush and little and shook my head.

"I was simply lost in memories. This place is fully of them." It was true. Meiran, Duo, and I had all learned to move on while we had been watching the various wild life from the small balcony from my back door.

"I see." He then kissed me softly. "I was merely saying that you are really skilled and that I would love to have one of those rocking chairs of your making for my own room someday. They are beautifully made. Very detailed." I smiled and nodded to him.

"I would feel honored to be able to make one for you." Quatre flushed a little that time and I pulled him close, kissing him sweetly, but with an underlying passion. While I wanted to sleep with him close to me, I couldn't being myself to ask it of him. Too much was at risk and if I awoke with him beside me, I'd quite possibly jump him in the morning, bad side ready to kill me or not. "So. . .where would you like to sleep?" I asked instead, faking the smallest yawn I had ever done and slowly I hated myself for it.

A small part of me wished Quatre would say 'With you', but for some reason, I just didn't see it. After all, there really wasn't any reason for him to share my room. Unlike the safe house, there was plenty of room for each of us to have our own room this evening. This, I would let him choose. All the while, trying to keep my own traitorous thoughts to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Idle Chatter

Chapter Twelve

Quatre POV

Warning: Bad Quat at his worst and really graphic words.

I stared dumbfounded at the marvelous architecture around me as I entered Trowa's home. Never before in my entire life had I ever seen such delicate artistry and craftsmanship in my life, and that was really saying something. Having grown up with the best of everything, I was used to the best of everything, but still, nothing could compare with what lay before me.

The entire house was built around the structure of the large tree. Nothing had been cut or damaged beyond what was necessary and everything flowed remarkably well from one area of the house to the next. Even the furniture looked like the shape and texture of the wood had been taken into careful consideration as it was formed into the final product, as opposed to just forcing the wood to do one's will. Indeed, Trowa was a master at his craft… even Other Quat had no negative or snide remarks piping in my head. I decided then that I had to have one of these pieces for myself.

After snapping Trowa out of his little daydream, I was overjoyed to hear that he'd make me a chair for my room. Now all I had to worry about was one of my sisters trying to take it from me…. But I'd cross that bridge when I got there.

"So…where would you like to sleep?" Trowa asked, giving me a fake yawn if I ever saw one.

"In your bed," Bad Quat drawled. I gasped, my hand slapping over my mouth, eyes wide. "I… I … Didn't mean to say that out loud…" I squeaked, trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

No sound was forthcoming of my tall friend, so I risked a peek up at him. He looked startled, and ridged. Had I misread him somehow?

'_No, he's just being an idiot. He wants you in his bed just as much as you want to be IN it.'_

'_Quiet, you!'_ I shot back.

'_No, just look at him, he wants you, and you know it. He's probably afraid of hurting his little Angel'_ Other Quat mocked.

'_Why should I believe you?'_

'_You should know by now you can trust me at reading people. I've never let you down before… Come on… let me out… I want to play… ' _

'_Okay…'_

I felt my counterpart take over as a grin split across my face. "It isn't a problem, is it? Me sleeping in your bed?"

Trowa shook his head, motioning me to one of the very nice, very spacious rooms, "You are my guest, and you can take any bed you want."

I smiled, Other Quat grinned.

"I'll take one of the guest rooms…" he added hastily.

I felt my arm snap out, my hand grasping his wrist just as he was about to leave the room, "Oh no you don't, Mister. What the hell is the point of sleeping on your bed if you're not in it to warm it up?"

"..I… er… are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

Letting his arm go, I turned around and removed my shirt, tossing it on a nearby chair before kicking off my shoes in the same direction. Looking at him, I raised an eyebrow, "Coming?"

He looked ridged and a little pale, nodding slightly as he also removed his shirt.

I grinned as I undid my belt and pants, letting them fall around my ankles and leaving me in fine baby-blue silk boxers. I crawled into his bed, under the soft green flannel comforter and between the emerald sheets and watched him undress.

Trowa was very well built; long, lean, and nicely muscled, as opposed to my skinny, boyish physique. I watched as he nervously glanced at me, as his pants were coming off.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight," I said, as he came over to me wearing only a pair of black briefs, which by the way, suited him nicely... especially since they favorably accented his … assets.

"Do you want to?" he asked after sliding into bed and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'd like it, yes… but maybe now isn't the time?" I was back in control. Now that Other Quat got me in bed with Trowa, his job was officially complete… at least according to me.

'_Don't be such a wuss! You're in bed together with only your underwear to stop you! What are you? A virgin!'_

'_Actually, I am, and so are you.'_

'_Technically… but we both know what you do when no one is watching… or do you want me to tell Trowa that-'_

"I masturbate almost every night and fuck myself regularly on a large dildo wishing it was you… SHIT!" I rolled out of bed, hiding my face and curling up by the side of it, as I hit the top of my head with a shaking fist.

"Why did you have to do that! WHY?" I yelled out loud.

I didn't even bother to look at Trowa, I was too mortified.

"Because it's TRUE - you stupid, weakling pansy! You WANT him to know all your dirty little secrets. You want him to know what a pathetic pussy you are! You want him to grab you and fuck you till you pass out."

"Stop it! You're ruining everything!" I yelled my head still buried in one arm, knees up against my chest, my other hand pulling my own hair.

"Who the FUCK cares! If Mr. Green Giant over there really gives a crap about you, he has to get used to ME. I'm sick of hiding to make you look normal."

"Don't call him that!"

"It's true enough. Maybe 'Smokey the Bear' is more to your liking? It does seem to fit you know. He lives in a tree… he cares about the forest…"

"That's not funny!"

"Come on… go over there and tell him to shove it in you. You know you want it… I saw his package… I think he's willing to do it too." I couldn't believe how dirty he made my voice sound… and in front of Trowa of all people!

"Stop!"

"No. HE needs to hear everything that goes on in your head."

I felt my head forced up and my body working of its own accord as I crawled up into bed again and pinned Trowa beneath me. I could have died of embarrassment as Other Quat took advantage of my body to grind my groin against his, making him groan slightly.

"Trowa?" I heard myself purr, as my body leaned down to lick his neck. "I don't think we've been properly introduced… I'm the other part of sweet, innocent Quatre. I'm the one he likes to hide away…"

I felt him shiver beneath me, his erection pushing against my own. "Hello," he managed to choke out.

I felt my mouth stretch into a grin, and Other Quat taking control of my voice again.

"Sweet little Quat really likes you, you know. He often fantasizes about you. He wants you more than the pussy will ever work up the nerve to say, that's why I'm saying it for him." I felt my hips roll against Trowa's, a shiver going though both our bodies.

"Our little Quatre isn't so innocent. He loves to look at you in those skintight leotards you wear at the circus… you know the ones… when you do your gymnastics bit? Yes, he's always watching. And did you know that that particular circus-wear shows off your crotch and ass very nicely."

At the pause to see Trowa's reaction, Other Quat was vaguely disappointed that all Trowa could do was blink a few times.

"Not enough for you?" Again, no real response. "He's a horny little boy with a masochist streak. He often wishes you'd get past the guards, climb in through his window and ravish him all night. He wants you to put him on a collar and leash and 'train' him, so to speak, like you do your big cats."

"Really?" Was Trowa's incredulous reponse.

"You know… if you have a cat fetish, Quatre has the money to get some cosmetic surgery done to give him ears and a tail…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed, rolling off Trowa, and effectively pushing Other Quat back to where he belongs.

Nervously, I turned to Trowa again, offering him a small smile, even though I felt like I could just die. "I… I'm sorry… I… He… This has never happened before…"

Trowa was silent, and I took that as my cue to go away. Sighing, I picked myself up and began to grab my clothes when his soft voice made me pause.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I think it'll be safer for me to find another place to sleep… I was way out of line, and I apologize." I continued grabbing my things when I heard him speak again.

"Was any of it true?" he asked.

I couldn't look at him. Other Quat had quite possibly ruined any chances I had with my beautiful Trowa, but I had to answer him. He deserved that at least. "…Yes."

"How much of it was true?"

"All of it." I sighed. He would never want me now. I was dirty… and unworthy.

"Come back to bed with me?" he asked quietly, his voice was so fragile, I thought he was going to break if I rejected him, not that I ever would. Dropping my clothes, I made my way back to the beautiful carved bed and slid beneath the sheets, careful not to touch him.

"I… I'm glad you finally showed me your other side…" he whispered, his arm tentatively wrapping around my chest as he pulled my back to his chest, making me blush.

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"You were wrong, though… I still want you with me… He didn't scare me off." I felt a warm kiss on the back of my neck and couldn't help but sigh.

"We don't have to do anything tonight… but… in the morning… I suggest you get away from me."

"Get away from you? Why?" I was confused… I thought he was okay with me… I thought he would have wanted me to stay.

"Because," he blushed, "I…I may not be able to hold my hormones… if you know what I mean. I…I have a very charged libido in the mornings…"

"Go for it, baby. Shove it in til I cry!" I 'eeped' as Other Quat let his thoughts known, covering my mouth with my hand. "… Sorry," I muttered.

Trowa smirked, and then leaned in to kiss me softly, "Did you mean it?"

I nodded, completely embarrassed.

"Then just remember you asked for it come morning… but for now, I'm quite content to hold you all night like this."

I smiled. "Me too…"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Idle Chatter:_**

_Chapter Thirteen; Trowa POV:_

_Warning: Early morning teasing. . .but no sex._

The night before had certainly showed me a side of my boyfriend I would have never expected. Then again, having only learned of his two sides lately, I very much had expected something. Not expecting such a manifestation of his other self in a verbal argument between both of them was more of what I hadn't been expecting. That had certainly surprised me. Until such time that both Quatre's were able to agree with one another, I was fairly certain they would remain that way. Of which, it didn't really bother me, for I was able to find out what he really was thinking when my bad Kitty Quat was in charge.

I pulled my blonde angel closer to me as he slept. For the last hour, I had been watching him as he slept. In repose, both Quatre's were utterly adorable. It was possible his girlish looks and his many sisters had created his alter ego. It helped him cope with his life, even if it did seem to cause more trouble that it was worth sometimes.

He moaned softly in his sleep and turned, snuggling up against me as I had pulled him closer. I felt a smile cross my lips as I watched him try to get closer to me. I rolled onto my back and pulled him with me until he was laying beside me, his head on my chest right underneath my jaw. I moaned softly at the skin on skin contact and I felt a deep rumbling purr slip up my throat as I felt him nuzzle my bare chest. He would soon find out exactly how terrible I could be. As the sun was slowly rising in the horizon, so was something else, which was just as natural as the rising of the sun.

"Please let me be gentle," I growled softly to myself, my hands slightly tightening on his arms and pulling him a little closer. Trouble was, I wasn't certain I even knew what gentle was. Having lived with animals most of my life and being practically a hermit on my worst days, interacting with humans was one of the few things I was still learning.

'_Just let nature lead you,_' Charlie said as he followed the simple ropes that cris crossed the walls in order for him to get to any area of the house without incident and he dropped down beside me. I looked over at him, a single arm stealing away from my Quat to softly stroke Charlie's head. He chittered nonsense and made me smile. Animals were easy to please. Give them plenty of love, attention, food, and exercise and they loved you eternally. Humans were different. It took so much more to make one love you and stay in love with you.

'_Easy for you to say, Charlie. You're a squirrel. Nature is always leading you,_' I shot back in Charlie's on language. Charlie gave a little snort, which sounded more like a sneeze.

'_If ever there was a human who understood nature, it's you, Tro. He cares about you. So much so that he's still here and he's revealed something that he never would show anyone else. Give it a chance. . .at least. You could always stop if he asks you to. That's just the way you are._' I blinked at Charlie's words. He was correct. I would stop if he asked it of me. I couldn't hurt him. Not my Quatre. He was too dear to me to ever hurt.

'_I'll do what I can,_' I whispered back before looking back down at Quatre and beginning to softly stroke his blonde hair from his face. Charlie laughed in reply and rushed off, knowing I would do far more than try. I then turned so that Quatre was now the one on his back and I was on top of him. Waking up with the soft bundle in my arms, I had found myself instantly aroused. Pressing up against his leg, I was happy to just have him under me part way. It was something that only my wildest dreams had granted me lately.

Reality, I found, was so much more than I could have ever dreamed. As I slowly began to softly kiss his lips and then down over his jaw to his ear, I could taste the unique spice that was all Quatre. I growled as I was able to finally resolve myself to being able to find out what Quatre truly tasted like. My mind, while still firmly my own, was slowly becoming hazy. For I, too, had a second side. Only my other side was nothing like Quat's.

I nipped at hot, moist trail from his earlobe to his neck, eliciting the most enticing moans and soft sounds from his lips that I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I flung the covers back and allowed my emerald gaze to trail hotly over his almost bare body. His baby-blue boxers had a tent pitched in the front and I was certain he was just as aroused as I was, if not more so. His words from the night before rushed back to me, making me shiver in anticipation. This time, I was able to hear them without freezing in surprise.

_"I masturbate almost every night and fuck myself regularly on a large dildo wishing it was you…"_ He had said. Just imagining something like that had me harder than I had ever been in my life. Those dirty words from my angel had been pure sin, and I honestly had loved hearing him be so bad. Trailing from his neck to over his shoulders and then down onto his bare chest, I lapped at his skin like an animal would, nipping occasionally to draw out the most delicious gasp I had ever been privileged to hear. While I was skilled with words, I rarely showed it. Right now, I wanted to spout poetry about my little kitty and describe in exquisite detail every little thing he made me feel when he moaned and gasped at my actions.

_"You want him to grab you and fuck you until you pass out."_ Those words pressed me foreword, reminding me that he wanted me. That this bright and stunning person wanted ME was surprising. He could have anything in this world, and yet it was me he wanted. I growled once more, low and deep in my throat before finding one pale nipple and taking it into my hot, warm mouth. I teased the slowly growing bud with light suction and teasing laps across it. It dragged out the sweetest little groans from him this time.

_"Come on… go over there and tell him to shove it in you. You know you want it… I saw his package… I think he's willing to do it too."_ I nipped at the hard nipple with my teeth as those words came back to me, this time having him arch slightly off the bed. I smirked and switched my attention from the nipple I had been working on to the one I had ignored. Only this time, I began with a small nip before doing everything else I had to the other one.

_"He often wishes you'd get past the guards, climb in through his window and ravish him all night. He wants you to put him on a collar and leash and 'train' him, so to speak, like you do your big cats."_ I moaned low and deep, vibrating the nipple in my mouth before I nipped at the hard peak once again. Once again he arched off the bed. I felt him responding to me with an honesty that was awe inspiring and breath taking. I was beginning to lose all control and I struggled to hold on to it with all that I was. Yet it was his last words from last night. . .bad Quat's last words. . .that made me lose all conscious control.

_"Go for it, baby. Shove it in til I cry!"_ I growled low and fierce in my throat and with that memory, I grasped his hips and shifted him to the middle of the bed, throwing my right leg over him to straddle him. He moaned low as I groaned deeply at the contact of our erections from behind the restricting covering of our underwear. I ground against him in an almost animalistic way as I trailed my hands almost roughly over his hips, down his legs, and then back up once I reached my limit. It was as my left hand cupped his erection that his aquamarine colored eyes opened wide and stared up at me.

"Trowa!" he gasped, fear and surprise in his voice. Almost instantly, it was like something was uncontrollable inside me and I leaned in to kiss him deeply and hungrily. My tongue thrust inside his mouth to plunder the sweetness that was him. I growled deeply as I tasted my Quat, and only my Quat. My hand stroked his length from inside his boxers now and he moaned and whimpered into my lips at my actions. Almost without thought, I ripped his boxers from his slender body and roughly broke off the kiss. Like a starving animal, I dove down and took his leaking erection into my mouth, growling low and deeply as I finally was able to fully taste my Quat. It was heavenly. It was beyond my wildest imagination. It was every sweet flavor I have ever known and more.

"Tro. . .wa!" he wailed as he bucked up, pushing himself even further into my mouth. I didn't mind. I had no gag reflex anyway, so it was all alright in my mind. I took him entirely into my mouth and suckled him. I lightly scraped my teeth over him while I kept up a high suction on each upward and downward motion. I wanted to hear him cry out in pleasure. . .I was a wild man and the main thing on my mind was making my lover find bliss.

I didn't have long to wait, either. He was soon crying out my name in ecstasy as he let go of himself and warm, salty sweet liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed all of it, refusing to spill even a drop. I licked him clean before pulling back to look at him, wanting to do everything he had asked of me and more. Yet as my eyes met his, I froze. It was as if someone had found my animal side and locked it in a cage after teasing it with the promise of freedom.

There, before me, was my Quat. . .MY QUAT! And he was crying profusely. Tears shimmered in his aquamarine colored eyes until they spilled over his lashes and down his cheeks. I was stunned and mortified. Even now, as I looked over him, I could see that my hands, which had been keeping his hips still as I had plundered him of his seed, had left bruises there. Even as I stared at him, he was slowly beginning to turn colors. I swallowed and threw myself off of him, from where I had settled on his legs, grasping my pants as I did.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed before rushing out of the room and out of the house. I only pulled on my pants before I headed out of the front door. Shoes, shirt, and any other item that one would normally need wasn't required for me. I had just proved why I remained apart from people. I had become an animal around the one person I loved and I had made him cry! I was lower than human, and for some reason, for the first time in my life, it hurt to know that.

"I. . .I am not fit to be human. . .to have love," I whispered. "I'm an animal. . .not human. . .I'm just. . .an animal." I found a tree I loved to use to practice my gymnast skills on and I climbed it as swiftly as the jungle cats I trained. I found and branch and curled up with my knees to my chest and buried my face in my crossed arms that rested over my knees. I began to cry silently, feeling as if I had just lost something very important to me. In all honesty, I quiet possibly had.


	14. Chapter 14

Idle Chatter

Chapter 14:

Quatre POV

Warning: Psycho Quat in full glory.

I woke up to the most delicious sensation in my life. Somewhere along the line, my dreams meshed with reality without me even noticing. I was dreaming that Trowa was holding me, touching me, kissing me, and teasing me all night. I didn't get to complete my nightly ritual since I was staying in Trowa's bed, so Bad Quat took the opportunity to torment me as he's known to do.

Tonight, my dreams felt more real than before but I chalked it up to sleeping next to him. In my dream, he woke me up with a hard kiss. I remember it feeling almost too real, especially when he straddled me and began doing delicious things to my body. When I felt his warm lips on my nether regions, I gasped his name. I began shaking and I knew I was crying.

I felt myself so close to climaxing and began to sob even more, all the time crying out his name. This was the best dream I'd ever had and was afraid of it coming to an end. This would never happen in real life and it was so cruel of my other side to taunt me so. Every time I had a fantastic dream like this, I woke up with Other Quat laughing in my head, my hand gripping tightly to my engorged erection, leaving me no alternative but to finish. Often at night, he'd take control of my body and somehow get a hold of some phallus and shove it into me to wake me up.

But despite his nightly liberations from my tight hold, he never really took control of my entire mind and body. The only times where he would gain control was when I was deep asleep, and once having started doing what he was doing, I was too far in to stop.

Knowing that Trowa was so close to me gave me new cause to worry. What would he think of me if he woke up and I was masturbating in his bed? What would he think of me touching myself here? I REALLY hoped I wouldn't soil his bed sheets if this time, I came while still asleep.

Suddenly, I felt a hot surge through my body as my orgasm hit, making me snap awake instantly. That was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had, and the tears wouldn't stop coming… I didn't want this to be just my imagination.

'_Was this a dream?'_ I asked myself.

'_No, Trowa REALLY liked going down on you… Look at him, he's going to fuck you raw… it's written all over him. He wants you… I can tell… It's all in his eyes…'_

I looked up at Trowa then, I needed to see if this was true. Was my other side still being cruel, or was this real?

But when my eyes locked with Trowa's, I saw the primal fire drain from him instantly. It was as if I had somehow killed his hunger… but why? This was all I ever wanted… This is what I had been wishing for ever since I met my green-eyed love. Yes, I really did love him… despite the short time we've known each other, my feelings for him were too intense for words.

Hastily, Trowa scrambled out of bed, pulled on his pants and ran off, yelling an "I'm sorry," as he left. I stared at the doorway, unsure of what had happened and was only snapped out of it when I heard the front door slam shut.

"What happened?" I asked out loud, no need to hide my conversation from anyone.

"You fucking IDIOT!" Bad Quat yelled back at me, using my voice.

"What did I do? Did that really happen? Why did he leave?"

"Do you have to be such a fag? Really, crying when a hot guy is blowing you, what are you? A fucking hormonal teenage _girl_?" My other side yelled back.

I hastily reached up and felt my cheeks. I really was crying… "Shit…"

"Shit is right, buddy boy. Now, get you scrawny ass up and find your hot little fuck toy."

"He's not little," I muttered as I wrapped a sheet around me and got up.

I could just tell my other side would be raising an eyebrow right about now. "So you've been looking, I see. Good to know you're growing some balls."

"Shut the hell up."

"Feisty."

"Shove it."

I went out into the living room and found Charlie running around like crazy. When he saw me come in, he instantly leapt into my hair and began to pull on it.

"Damn little rodent. I'm going to strangle you when I catch you!" I heard Bad Quat shout with my voice, making a grab at Charlie.

Charlie squeaked and ducked, but eventually, my hands caught him, but I did my best to keep my other side from really hurting my little pet.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Charlie," I said, regaining my voice.

"Yes I am! Who does he think he is, attacking us like that!" Bad Quat spat.

"No, WE are NOT going to hurt him. He's the only one who can find Trowa for us." I reasoned with myself.

Bad Quat gave him a firm shake and tossed him on the couch. "Fine, you win… pretty boy."

Charlie in the meantime had scrambled up the ropes on the wall and perched on a high tree branch that served as a support beam… then proceeded to throw us the equivalent of a squirrel raspberry.

"Why you little-" Other Quat grabbed a walnut from the mixed nuts bowl in the middle of the coffee table and aimed at Charlie, luckily, I was able to catch my possessed wrist in time.

"Charlie, where did Trowa go?" I asked, forcing myself to sit and look as unthreatening as possible.

"_Let me at the fuzzy rodent… I'll squeeze the information out of him!"_

"_No, we can't understand him and we need his cooperation. Let me deal with this one… please."_

"_Fine… but only if I get an entire night in the sack with lover boy."_

"_Deal, but I get him first!"_

"_You're on!"_

Breathing a sigh of relief as I finally came to an agreement with myself, I looked back up at Charlie who had his back turned to me. "Please Charlie… this is important."

He shrugged, but didn't turn around.

"Listen," I said, letting out a big gust of air and looking away, "I'm really sorry about just now… It's just that I…" I felt a mental smack, "We.. I mean 'we'… We're really worried about Trowa. Something happened this morning, and I think he misunderstood."

I looked up at Charlie again and saw he was staring at me intently. I never thought I'd be intimidated by a little squirrel. '_Wuss'_ Other Quat piped up, but otherwise did nothing to interrupt me.

"I'm really sorry for what we did… you're not hurt, are you?" I asked worried, hoping I hadn't accidentally injured the poor thing. He shook his head, so I continued, "I'm sure you know that Trowa and I were being… Intimate… this morning…" I blushed (Why was I even talking to a squirrel again?) I noticed his nod and blushed even more.

"I did something that drove him away…" At the chirp of alarm, I hastily continued, "I didn't hurt him physically or anything… It's just that I think he thinks that he hurt ME. That's why he ran out."

I looked up again to see Charlie's eyes bug out, and I knew he understood. We both knew Trowa was anti-social, we knew he had trouble dealing with people, having him think that he hurt anyone would really affect him.

Charlie squeaked and ran to the window, hit it, then looked back at me, letting me know he wanted it open. I hurriedly complied, opening it just enough for him to get out. All I had to do now is wait.

I spent my time cleaning up the bedroom and making the bed. I put on the same shirt and pants I had on yesterday, sans my boxers, as I had nothing else to wear and put my shoes by the door.

By now, I was really worried for my Trowa. Where had he gone? I didn't dare go out and look for him, because let's face it, I'd get lost in a matter of minutes. No, it was better to wait here. I went in to the kitchen as I waited, thinking I could do some dishes while I waited, but there were none. Trowa was a very clean person… and don't ask why I get all domestic when I'm nervous… It just happens. Seeing there was nothing to be done, I sighed and helped myself to an orange. It was still morning and I hadn't eaten anything yet, we couldn't help being hungry!

Just as I finished my orange and cleaned up after myself, I heard the front door open. Running out of the kitchen and into the living room, I saw Trowa's head peak in, followed by the rest of him, in a very timid manner… almost like a skittish bunny or something.

"Trowa!" I cried, rushing over to hug him. "I… we were so worried!" Keeping him in a tight embrace, I looked up at him, and noticed his eyes were swollen and puffy. "Trowa?" I asked timidly, growing more concerned as I noticed how stiff his posture was and how dead his eyes looked. He wasn't even hugging me back.

Slowly, he raised his hands, taking hold of my shoulders and pushing me back, so that I had to let him go.

"Trowa? What are you doing? Tell me what's wrong, please!" I could feel my voice break slightly.

"Get away from me, Quatre." He said in a dead voice. "I'll only hurt you."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear that. "That is not true!"

"I made you cry not three hours ago! How can you expect me to believe you!" He practically growled.

Surprisingly, that turned me on. A lot.

"Trowa, listen to me… then we can decide what happens next, deal?" He nodded, leaning back against a branch/pillar, pinning me with a feral gaze, though he refused to have me come close to him.

"Talk."

I nodded, his intent stare really turning me on.

"I'm not sure what happened in there…"

"I hurt you, I made you cry."

"Will you shut up already and let the pansy tell you what the hell was going on!" Bad Quat yelled.

He nodded, and I continued. "As lame as this seems… I… I thought it was a dream… I was… afraid… I was afraid of waking up and finding out it was all a dream."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

I nodded, taking a little step closer to him, "I'm sorry for… whatever I made you think… but please… don't push me away."

"Stop being such a baby and tell him the way he's looking at you is turning you on." Bad Quat seethed. He make me rush over to Trowa and plaster myself to the taller boy's hard, lean form. "We've been waiting a long time for a wake-up call like this morning."

Trowa growled, "Don't you dare tease me…You don't know what you're getting into."

We leaned in and kissed him, "We know. We liked it."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Idle Chatter**_

_Chapter Fifteen; Trowa and Charlie POV:_

Warning: LEMON! Trowa's finally gonna nail Quat. . .so you've been warned. Also, as a treat, seeing as I thought it would be fun, this first part will be in Charlie's POV in response to Quatre's actions.

_Charlie POV:_

I watched as Tro ran from the house like a wild man. What in hell had caused that? He had been enjoying his little lover just moments ago and from the sounds of it, his little lover had been enjoying it just as much, if not more. Sure, Tro had a tendency of being an animal. . .but animals did it right.

I raced around like a mad squirrel. Damn it. . .I wanted to know what happened to him! And I also knew there was no way for me to get outside, let alone follow after him. That just left me to torment my new pet until he told me what happened. The second I saw him, I rushed him, leaping onto his head and beginning to pull on it. I wanted answers!

"Damn little rodent. I'm going to strangle you when I catch you!" the wicked side of him hollered. I froze for a second. Oh shit, this wasn't good. I tried to dodge his grasp, knowing I'd need to work fast to keep myself safe.

I squeaked and ducked around, but eventually I was caught. While it seemed like he'd love nothing better than to strangle me, something was holding him back.

"I'm not going to hurt you Charlie," I heard good Quat say. That was something. Yet the next words seemed to make me upset once more.

"Yes I am! Who does he think he is, attacking us like that!" bad Quat spat out. I swallowed thickly. This wasn't good. Quat was seriously in need of therapy. . .and a good screw. If only I could get out of this.

"No, WE are NOT going to hurt him. He's the only one who can find Trowa for us," good Quat tried to reason. I closed my eyes. This was bad. Good Quat and Bad Quat weren't being of one mind. That didn't bode too well for me. I was then firmly shook until I felt like my eyes were nothing but little swirls before I was tossed onto the couch. I squeaked at such rough treatment and shook my head, trying to get myself back in control.

"Fine, you win... pretty boy." I regained my control and scrambled up the ropes on the wall and perched on a high branch that also served as a support beam. I wasn't about to allow them to get me again, damn it. I threw them a raspberry before flipping them off, of which they didn't catch.

"Why you little-" Bad Quat growled as he picked up a walnut and prepared to throw it at me. I smirked, well the equivalent of a smirk from a squirrel and watched them fight over what would happen.

"Charlie, where did Trowa go?" good Quat asked as he took a seat. He tried to look unthreatening, but bad Quat was still making his eye twitch. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going back down there. Unaware of it, Quatre's lips moved as he argued with himself. Having learned to understand human language with Tro's help, this was even easier. I didn't need volume to hear.

"Let me at the fuzzy rodent... I'll squeeze the information out of him!" bad Quat yelled. I snorted. Screw that! I was not a rodent. I really wasn't liking the man.

"No, we can't understand him and we need his cooperation. Let me deal with this one... please." I smiled. Good Quat was my favorite. He alone seemed to wish he could understand me. Too bad his bad side was out way too much for my liking.

"Fine... but only if I get an entire night in the sack with lover boy," bad Quat bargained. I laughed quietly. Tro would take that... and more.

"Deal, but I get him first!" good Quat shot back. I raises an eyebrow, or the equivalent at that. Oh, so good Quat does have some balls after all to go after what he wanted. I knew there was a reason I liked him.

"You're on!" bod Quat said. I smiled. As long as they made Tro happy, I didn't care who screwed him.

I watched him breath a sigh of relief and knew they were done. He looked up at me once more and I turned my back on him. I wasn't going to make this easy for them. "Please Charlie... this is important," good Quat said. I shrugged. So what. I wasn't making this easy on him. I already knew where Trowa was. I just didn't know why he had gone there. It was his favorite spot.

"Listen," Quat continued, letting out a breath of air. "I'm really sorry about just now... It's just that I..." He stopped at that as if he'd been hit and I smirked. Bad Quat wasn't about to be left out. "We... I mean 'we'... We're really worried about trowa. Something happened this morning, and I think he misunderstood."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Good Quat was sorry but bad Quat wasn't. I wasn't accepting that apology. Yet he was possibly right. Tro often took things the wrong way because he didn't understand humans. It's all right. I even had trouble with him occasionally. I turned and looked at him, staring intently. I wanted the whole story. I hid my smile as it appeared good Quat seemed a little intimidated. That was fine by me.

"I'm really sorry for what we did... you're not hurt, are you?" he asked in a worried tone. I shook my head. I was made of sterner stuff than that. "I'm sure you know that Trowa and I were being... Intimate... this morning..." he blushed and I smirked once again. Oh, good Quat was so much fun. I'd be really happy once Trowa taught him to understand me. Then I could really let both halves have it. I nodded once more and he blushed even more. He was so cute.

"I did something that drove him away..." I blinked and piped up, even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

_"WHAT?"_ I chirped in alarm. Stupid human!

"I didn't hurt him physically or anything... It's just that I think he thinks that he hurt ME. That's why he ran out."

I felt my eyes bug out and I almost wished I was human so I could really hit something. Damn it all to hell. Why were things so complicating for humans? It was so much easier being an animal. Tro was anti-social as all hell and it didn't take much to bother him. Thinking he hurt Quat possibly damanged what little humanity he had in him.

With a snort, I looked at Quat. _"Let me go after him," _I squeaked and ran over to the window. I hit it before looking back to Quatre, telling him I wanted him to let me out. He complied and opened it just enough for me. He was such a well trained human. I gave him a small smile of encouragement, which he possibly couldn't see and rushed off.

It hadn't taken me long to find Tro either. He was sitting right where I figured he'd be. Up in his favorite tree, crying into his arms. I skidded to a stop one branch above him and felt my eyes bug out of my head. CRYING! Tro didn't cry. At least, not that I've ever seen him. That was a long time to admit too as well.

_"Tro? What happened? Come on, tell little Charlie all about it,"_ I chittered to him. He raised his head, surprise in his eyes to see me just above him. I dropped down into his lap, snuggling his cheek. I didn't mind getting wet. Tro was hurting.

"Oh, Charlie... I hurt him. I really screwed everything up," he whispered, not even bothering to fall into my own language. That alone told me how hurt he was. I sighed and slapped him, which caused him to blink and stare at me.

_"What kind of bull shit is coming from you? Did you even ask him if he was hurt before you ran off?"_ I squeaked at him. He blinked, his eyes slowly widening. Leave it to him not to have realized why someone was feeling that way, and only noticing that he was doing something sad. _"What was he doing that told you he was hurt, anyway?"_

"He... he was crying," he answered, his eyes still wide. His mind was slow sometimes. It was sad a little squirrel knew more about humans than him sometimes.

_"Idiot! Humans cry out of happiness as well. Or have you forgotten that little factor. Go back and talk to him. I won't hear any excuses. Now go and let him explain!"_ He blinked once more and waited till I jumped off his lap and onto his shoulder before hopping down from the tree and heading back toward the house.

_Trowa POV:_

I had never been slapped by an animal before. It had been more shocking than I cared to admit, even to myself. Yet the slap has actually woke me up, the words had just added to it. He was right. Humans weren't animals. They didn't just cry because they hurt. They cried for any number of reasons. It showed how unskilled I was with human emotions unless I had it thrown at me. It was a little embarrassing to have a squirrel, even one as intelligent as Charlie, point something like that out.

I peaked in, followed by the rest of me in a very slow, almost timid manner. Charlie jumped off before he could be seen and took off. I wasn't really certain where he vanished to. At the moment I didn't really care as Quatre cried out my name and rushed over to me, hugging me.

"I... we were so worried!" he said as he kept me in a tight embrace and looked up at me. I was certain he could tell I had been crying, but I didn't care. "Trowa?" he asked in a timid voice, which made me become even more stiff than I already was. Slowly, I raised me hands and took a hold of his arms, pushing his back. So that way he had to let me go.

"Trowa? What are you doing? Tell me what's wrong, please!" he cried, his voice breaking. I felt a part of me break inside as well. I hated hurting him like this. It was even worse than physically hurting him.

"Get away from me, Quatre," I said in a cold, dead tone. "I'll only hurt you."

Quatre shook his head. "That is not true!"

I felt a gasp fall from my lips. "I made you cry not more than three hours ago! How can you expect me to believe you!" I growled out, lashing out because I couldn't hold it in.

"Trowa, listen to me... then we can decide what happens next, deal?"

I nodded, leaning back against the branch/pillar of my home. I pinned him with a hungry gaze. Even though it had been a while, I still wanted him. My body was screaming at me for keeping him away from me. Yet, for as feral as I was certain my gaze was, I hoped it would keep him away from me.

"Talk," I said after a moment. Quatre nodded.

"I'm not sure what happened in there..."

"I hurt you. I made you cry," I answered.

"Will you shut up already and let the pansy tell you what the hell was going on!" Quatre's dark side suddenly yelled at me. I nodded, closing my mouth to listen.

"As lame as this seems... I... I thought it was a dream... I was...afraid... I was afraid of waking up and finding out it was all a dream."

I couldn't help it. My eyebrow raised at that. Oh, we were both a bit messed up if that was what sparked this problem. Granted, we were both about as far from normal as there was, but I kind of liked that about my Quat. "Is that all?" I asked, making certain.

Quat nodded, taking a small step closer to me, of which I didn't do anything to stop. "I'm sorry for... whatever I made you think... but please... don't push me away."

"Stop being such a baby and tell him the way he's looking at you is turning you on." Bad Quat once again jumped into the conversation. I had to admit, I loved his honesty. Yet Quatre was soon plastered to my body, all soft curves against my hard planes. "We've been waiting a long time for a wake-up call like this morning."

I growled. Oh I was so close to losing it again. "Don't you dare tease me... You don't know what you're getting into."

Quat answered by leaning in and kissing me. I was stunned. He then pulled back and smiled. "We know. We liked it."

I lost it. If my angel could tell me he liked what I had done and risk plastering himself against me while knowing exactly what I could possibly do to him, who was I to argue? I certainly shouldn't do such a thing to him. I couldn't do such a thing to him. I loved the blonde too much to ever tease him like that.

I growled, low and long in the throat, causing him to shiver and press even closer against my body. I gasped, pressing back against him. Oh lord... if there was one... this was heaven, and I never wanted to leave it.

"Quat, I want you so much. But I'll stop if you ask me to. I promise," I whispered huskily, before picking him up off the floor and swinging him into my arms as I stalked back to my room. He made the cutest little eep I've ever heard, but he hung onto me, lightly licking at my throat now that he was so close to it. I moaned and took in the sensations washing over me. My angel was part devil... and I delighted in both sides.

"Then we're all yours," both Quat's said at the same time. I laughed softly. I knew that no matter how much they tried to think they weren't the same, they were. The both made up the man I loved. And I was about to show both of them just how much I wanted them.

"Good," I purred before lowering him to the bed and coming down on top of him. Almost instantly, I could feel Quatre's erection pressing against my thigh. I closed my eyes to savor the sensation before lowering my mouth down to his to take it deeply, kissing him with all the passion that was inside of me. His lips parted on a gasp and I couldn't help but slip my tongue inside to once again plunder the wonderful depths of his mouth, which had a citrus tang to it this time around.

My hands roamed over his body. Caressing slender shoulder, down his flat chest and stomach before trailing over gently curved hips, I found myself wanting to be inside of him so badly I ached with it. I also knew, that unlike a woman, I would have to prepare him for me. I wasn't even certain he would be able to take me, seeing as I was rather well endowed, even for as young as I was.

I stripped us both of our clothes with slow, sweet movements. I couldn't allow myself to become as wild as I had last time or the bruises I had left last time would pale in comparison. Thus, I reigned in my strength and worked on him as I carefully as I could. Once we were stripped, both as gloriously naked as I had always wanted to be with him. I leaned down and once more kissed him, this one more like the one from this morning. I revenged his lips as I ground our cocks together. I couldn't get enough of just feeling him against me. My moans mingled with his own against our joined lips.

"Tro... wa!" he breathed out in a low cry as I reached between us and stroked his erection. He arched into my touch and I let my free hand reach into the bed side dresser to grab up a tube of lube that I had placed there back when I had first gotten with my little angel. It hadn't been because I was certain this was where our relationship would lead. It was more because I had been hoping for it.

"Quatre," I whispered before trailing down his jaw line to his lips, kissing and nipping at him once again. This time, he was more vocal, his gasps and moans louder and fuller, making me groan as I teased him.

edited for For the unedited version, go to the second site for geocites on my profile page to read it. 

Once I was spent, having had one of the wildest and yet greatest orgasms of my life, I pulled from Quatre and leaned down to clean off his stomach and my hand before rolling over onto my back and pulling him on top of me to rest. I sighed and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of out love making and loving every minute of it. Kissing his forehead softly, I grinned.

"I love you, Quat. Always," I whispered against him, content to just hold him and keep him close.


	16. Chapter 16

Idle Chatter

Chapter Sixteen

Quatre POV

I woke up later on that day with Trowa draped over me. It was the best feeling in the world.

I shifted a little in his arms, cuddling against his warmth and breathing in his scent.

"_That was really nice…"_ Other Quat purred.

"_I agree"_

"_You know I get him next… and for a whole night."_

"_I know"_ I yawned _" and I know we'll have fun… but we have to wait for it."_

"_What! WHY!" _ I knew he wasn't going to be too happy about that.

"_Because we have to get home, remember? We've been away for a few days and if we don't go back soon, they'll send out a search party. Remember what happened last time we went AWOL?"_

Bad Quat sighed in defeat, _"I remember. They had the entire police force and the Maguanacs looking for us. They went so far as to harass every student in the school and were going door to door looking for us."_

"_My point exactly, which is why we have to go back."_

"_Fine… but we are so fucking him again."_

I smirked, _"We will… and soon."_

"_Good."_

It was about this time when I felt Trowa stirring, his lips kissing every inch of my face and his arms tightening around my body.

"Are you awake?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I am," I whispered back.

He opened his eyes then, piercing emerald gazing at me with intensity swimming in their depths. "What happens now?" he asked.

I shrugged, indicating that I didn't really know. "I guess we'll have to play it by ear," I whispered.

"And your other self?" he asked, examining my face. I wasn't really sure what he was looking for, but Other Quat answered for himself.

"I'm still here." I felt my face stretch into a lecherous grin, "And I'm not done with you. You're MINE next time around."

I felt the soft rumble of his laughter through his chest as he held me to him.

"We have to go," I whispered.

His eyes looked shocked at first, then hurt, and then they lost all trace of emotion. "Did… I… Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed him softly, "Of course not. We just need to get home and make sure they don't send out a search party."

"Oh," he began to get off me and got dressed.

I followed suit and dressed in last night's clothes… or what was left of them. We gathered our things and Trowa led us out of the house and to his truck.

"Trowa?" I said, trying to get his attention. I noticed his eyes flick over in my direction then back to the road. Knowing that he was listening, I spoke again. "Do you… Where do you want this to go?"

"I'm not sure," he said quietly, seeming (to me) very unsure of himself.

"Oh." I frowned, feeling Other Quat getting restless.

"_Go on and tell him what you want!" _

"_I can't"_

"_Then I will."_

"Trowa." Other Quat said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Q?"

"Wait… what?"

"You are my Quat's other side, are you not?"

"So what if I am?" Other Quat sounded defensive.

"So, I'm calling you Q."

We blinked. Trowa had given us distinct names? That threw us off balance for a second before… "Q" composed himself.

"Fine then, Q it is." He cleared his throat and began his proposal, "We want you. You are going to be our boyfriend and we are going to fuck you regularly. We have a large family, which you'll just have to get used to and we're pro-PDA."

"PDA?" Trowa asked confused.

"Public Displays of Affection, get with the program!" Q snapped. "As I was saying, you will spend the night at my place every now and again and you're going to get used to the fact that we like it rough. I made sure of that."

Trowa nodded, listening to Q's demands.

"We will have several houses once we are out of high school and you will go to college with me. I know you like animals and I seem to remember you wanting to become a Veterinarian. You will accept the scholarship I'm going to give you and you are going to dorm with me. When we are out, or maybe even before then, we are going to build a house together with a large play-room" I felt him smirk at this, grabbing hold of Trowa's thigh, "and we are going to go at it like rabbits until we can't any more. Any questions?"

I saw Trowa swallow at this but shook his head.

Gaining control of myself, I hastened to add, "Trowa, you can talk to me… You can think about all of this and you can refuse if you want to…"

"He better not!" Q spat.

"Quiet. We don't own him, so you can't order him around like that." I snarled back.

"We should, you fucking pansy! We should keep him on a leash and tied to the bed!"

"I thought YOU were the one who wanted to be kept on a leash," Trowa cut in, making me… us blush.

"That's beside the fucking point!" Q yelled, crossing his arms.

Trowa laughed a little, "I'll think about it."

That made me smile. We hadn't lost him.

Just then, we arrived at the gates to my estate. Trowa slowed down the truck and rolled down the window to tell the guard in charge that I was back. No sooner had the guard, Aleem, poked his head into the window to see who it was, the alarm was sounded.

"He has the Master! Grab him!" he shouted.

Both doors were then wrenched open and we were both pulled out of the truck. They had Trowa pinned to the hood and were searching him, patting down all his limbs. Meanwhile, I was hauled off by Akim and Rahar and taken to the main house, with me struggling the entire way.

"LET ME GO!" We yelled, kicking at the guards.

"We're sorry sir; we have orders to bring you to Captain Rashid as soon as you came home." Rahar said.

I was taken to the main house and deposited at the entrance, right outside of Rashid's station (which was right in the foyer).

"We have him, Sir!" Akim called out, getting Rashid's attention.

"Master Quatre! You're home safely! Your sisters were so worried… we were just about go look for you." Rashid said, dismissing the guards, but not before telling them to call off the cops.

"What do we do with the kidnapper?" Rahar asked just as he was turning to leave.

"Get the police to come pick him up, meanwhile, put him in the holding cell." Rashid answered.

"NO!" I yelled. We had had enough of this. Between being carried away and having Trowa imprisoned, we were about a hair's breath from exploding at everyone.

"But Master Qua-" Rashid pleaded.

"I said NO! He did not kidnap me! I went with him!"

"Put him in the holding cell until further notice," Rashid told Rahar who nodded and took off. "Master Quatre, this is for your own protection…"

Just then a gaggle of my sisters came in, hugging me and mothering me, some saying that they should never have trusted that boy that took me and making comments about my disheveled appearance.

"Look at him! He looks like he's been attacked!" Yasmeen gushed.

"You don't think he was raped, do you?" Sanah gasped in horror. "My husband is a lawyer; we'll make sure his attacker rots in jail!"

"My girlfriend is a doctor; she specializes in this sort of thing…" Anahilai offered, "She can give him a physical and get you all the evidence you need."

"We should have never trusted Shaharizad's judgment," Fajera commented, "Look at what that boy has done to our brother!"

"Enough!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, stopping their babble. "I want all of you to listen and listen closely; I'll only say this once. Trowa did NOT hurt me. I went with him and I chose to stay with him and my friends these past few days. I will no have you dishonoring him like you're doing."

"But Quatre, honey," Damathat said gently, "Are you sure you want a boy like that? He's nothing but a lowly orphan who is most likely trying to take advantage of you…"

"NO, Dama, He's not trying to do anything of the sort. I want all of you to leave him alone." I growled.

"What's gotten into you, Quatre?" Zaharat asked in concern.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Sababa spoke up. "Are you all too blind to see that our Kitty Quat is in love? You should all be ashamed of yourselves! He's always been supportive in all of your endeavors and now you treat him and his lover like this? Shame on you, all of you!"

I looked at Sababa, and gave her a grateful smile and a big hug, "Thank you, sis."

She laughed a little, ruffling my hair, "You deserve a little happiness, Kitty. Now..." she said glaring at Rashid, "You tell your men to release that boy and apologize to him. You will then send him to Quatre's rooms and you will be courteous about it."

Rashid nodded, completely intimidated by the petite girl glaring him down. "Yes, my lady." He then grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt and ordered his men to do as they were ordered and release Trowa.

"As for you, young man… you might want to shower quickly before they bring that boy of yours up here. You stink." Sababa said.

I laughed and ran up the stairs, taking a quick shower and putting on a clean set of clothes. When I stepped out of the shower, one of the maids was leaving having already set up a table with lunch on it, and Trowa was being ushered into my room. Poor Trowa looked completely frazzled, his wide eyes looking for an escape.

"Calm yourself, Trowa," I called out to him.

He looked at me, rushed over, and hugged me tight, his entire body shaking.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean for that to happen to you. Please, forgive me." I ran my hands soothingly down his back, willing his nervousness away. "Do you want lunch?"

Trowa nodded a little, and showed him to my table. We were just sitting down when there came a knock to my door. Trowa jumped, but thankfully didn't run away.

"Who could that be?" I wondered out loud.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go the fuck away!" Q spat.

I answered the door and found Shaharazad there, one hand pulling on Rahara's ear, in her other arm, cradled against her chest was a quaking Charlie.

"What happened?" I asked shakily as Charlie jumped at me and hid in my shirt pocket.

"Your squirrel was sleeping in the back of Trowa's truck and Rahara found him. If it wasn't for Namarre screaming about Rahara playing with dirty rodents… well… we won't get into that. Take care of your pets or I won't allow you to keep any!" She mock glared at me before dragging Rahara away.

I took Charlie back into the room where he spotted Trowa and jumped into his lap, shaking like a leaf, "I'm really sorry, I … I… there are no words to describe this…"

"We forgive you, Quatre," Trowa spoke up quietly, Charlie just squeaked, "It wasn't your fault."

I sat down with Trowa and tempted Charlie with a little bowl of shelled pecans to calm his nerves. "Welcome to my life."

We began eating quietly, but the atmosphere was no longer tense. Q and I knew the road wouldn't be easy, but we finally had someone to love. I looked up at Trowa, smiling when I saw the look he gave me. Yes, I loved the man in front of me.

This is the story of how I found him, but we're still only in high school. Though it seems like it's over, the story has only really just begun.

Owari (The End)

AN: This is it for Idle Chatter... but there will be more for Quatre and Trowa. Keep your eyes opened for their upcoming continuation...


	17. Chapter 16b Charlie's Adventure Bonus

**Jess: ****This is a repost. Nothing has changed except a few fixed typos and awkward sentences. Thank you all for all the support... although now Charlieis getting a bit of a big head. On that note, Charlie is the only thing we own and the only thing we take credit for. If any of you want touse ourCharlie,please ask first. Thank you >. **

__

__

_**Idle Chatter Side Story: Charlie's Big Adventure!**_

_Chapter 16b; Charlie POV:_

The second Trowa and Quatre got into the swing of things I hightailed it away from the house and slipped into the truck through an opened side window. I curled up behind the driver side head rest and sighed. Aw, now here was peace and quiet... and no overly loud human lovers to disturb me.

_"GOD! Trowa! Don't tease... I want all of you!" _

I felt myself tense as I peeked up over the head rest. Had the two of them moved outside? Noticing nothing but the beauty of nature I shook my head and settled back down. Luckily, it must have been something my overly tired and taxed brain came up with. Rest... what a lovely concept.

_"Quat!"_

I blinked and looked up again. Now that time I know I wasn't hearing things. Damn, Tro, do you have to be so loud? Some of us unattached animals are trying to sleep here. I sighed and turned slightly, wanting to get more comfortable, trying to bury my ears under my tail.

_"TRO.. WA!"_

"_Damn!_" I hissed out. That was Quat, no doubt about that one. Apparently, Tro was one hell of a lover. Too bad that didn't help those of us trying to sleep... who weren't worried about screwing our lovers silly. It was bad enough I hadn't been able to sleep last night because of what had happened between Tro and Quat. I was tired damn it... didn't they care?

I had left my head up, ears perked for any more sounds, but they seemed to stop. Snorting I laid back down, curling up tighter with both my front paws and my tail covering my ears. I would not hear anything else this day. I swore it. With a little outburst of air, I settled into the lure of sleep.

_SLAM!_

It was the first sound I heard and I lifted my head from behind the head rest to blink wearily at the sight before me. There... being pressed against the hood of the truck... was Tro. Not only was he being pressed against it, but he looked like it hurt. Of course, that was a hot hood. After all, a drive from Tro's place to Quat's would have heated the truck up. I winced. Ouch... I know that had to hurt.

"LET ME GO!" I heard Quat yell, struggling in the grasp of the guards. I bowed my head. Farewell Tro, I'll miss ya... but I am not going to the poky with you. No way, no how. I shifted down behind the head rest, not wanting to be noticed.

I watched them led Tro away, none too gently, in cuffs. In cuffs! Man, they really were a whole frigging country unto themselves. Poor Quat had been led away as well, kicking and screaming all the way. Poor Quat. At least Bad Quat seemed to be able to put up a fight. I watched as he kicked one of the guards who backed away holding his face while another one cupped his groin and went down, hard. I felt my little eyes widen at that. Way to go, Quat.

Just then the truck door opened and I looked over, seeing the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. There, standing in the door, was the dreaded little girl who was known to be terrible to animals. I shuddered and scuttled to get away, but my tail was tucked under me and it slowed me down.

With a loud squeak I felt myself being dragged, none too gently I might add, off the head rest and into the tightest hug in my life. _"Help!"_ I squeaked, knowing full well the only one who could understand me was missing. Damn! This is what I get for making fun of the tall lug.

"Pretty Squirrelly," the little girl said, smacking me over the head a couple times. Lord, I was seeing stars. That little girl was strong, for such a small human. I felt myself swung around as I was taken up the long walkway and into the large house. Well, farewell dear life. No one was going to find me in here until I was nothing more than a dead, stiff squirrel.

"Come on, we'll go play in my room," she said, squeezing me once more. I felt my eyes bug out. Help! Air is required to live here! Suddenly, the grip eased and I gasped for air. Of all that is just and wonderful in nature, what the hell was this girl's problem?

The first thing that I noticed about this girl was that she loved pink. The whole room looked like a bottle of Pepto Bismol had exploded. It was tacky and I swore I was going to be sick. There wasn't a bottle of that pink stuff big enough to keep me from getting sick, I just knew it. I felt myself tossed into a chair and strapped in. I squeaked in indignation. What was this girl, a bondage freak? No child should have such things in their room.

Then the real damage began. She started by putting me in a frilly tutu and top that were both the most gaudy pink I had ever seen. She then tired to force feed me something that look like mud mixed with animal crap. I swore, this girl was sadistic... and was damn proud of it from the look on her face.

After about an hour of such torture, the light of my life... and my savior walked into the room. Of course, the way she saved me lacked finesse... but at least she saved me.

"RAHARA! What is that dirty little thing you have! You shouldn't play with dirty rodents! Shaharazad! Come remove this filthy... thing!" the older woman's voice yelled. From what I could remember, this was Rahara's mother, Namarre. She obviously didn't like animals, meaning this is where Rahara got her vindictive streak towards us poor little animals.

"Namarre, what are you yelling about?" the soft, soothing voice of my angel said as she walked in the door. Ah, Shaharazad. My angel of a vet. She was so caring toward us, and she loved Trowa. Perhaps she would realize I was the one in danger, and not that brat. Her eyes looked around before landing on me. When they saw the state I was in, the widened into huge circles before she rushed over and unlocked me.

"Auntie Shahar... that's mine," Rahara cried out, trying to grab me from my angel and in turn tweaking my tail. I squeaked out in pain and my angel pulled me higher, out of the devil child's grasp.

"What have I told you about animals?" Shaharazad asked, glaring down at Rahara. She quit trying to grab me and put her hands down at her side, her little lips forming into a pout. If I didn't know she was such a demon, I would have felt sorry for her.

"No live animals until I can care for a virtual one correctly," she intoned, obviously having given this speech before.

"Correct. Also, this is Charlie. He belongs to Quatre. And what is the rule about Quatre's belongings?" She scuffed her foot on the floor.

"No touching Master Quatre's things... no matter how pretty they are." I sighed, giving a little cough as I got dirt up my nose. Shaharazad held me close, lightly dusting the dirt off of me before pulling that god awful dress off me.

"Come, Charlie. I'll get you to Quatre and Trowa, just as soon as I give you a swift bath." I chittered an affirmative, knowing she wouldn't understand me either. At least she was caring. She was my angel after all. A swift shower later, during which Rahara kept trying to get in to the bathroom to help with, she brought me over to Quatre's room. By now, I was a wreck. I felt like a paranoid psychopath. I was constantly looking over my shoulder to see where that terror in human form was. I couldn't even trust being with my angel, for that brat had almost grabbed me from her three times on the way here, and that was while Shaharazad had a hold on Rahara's ear. Quat answered the door after a short knock. I moved from my safe place cuddled against Shaharazad's chest and jumped at Quat, skittering in to hide in his shirt pocket.

"What happened?" Quat asked, a little shakily.

"Your squirrel was sleeping in the back of Trowa's truck and Rahara found him. If it wasn't for Namarre screaming about Rahara playing with dirty rodents... well... we won't get into that. Take care of your pets or I won't allow you to keep any!" I could hear her then drag Rahara away and I sighed, still shaking. Damn, this whole house was ballistic.

Quat took me into the room, where I spotted Tro and without further ado, I jumped into his lap, still shaking like the leaf I felt like. Quat looked crestfallen as he stood across from us.

"I'm really sorry, I... I... there are no words to describe this..." Quat said softly, trailing off.

"We forgive you, Quatre," Trowa spoke up quietly. I squeaked out my own reply.

_"Well, I kind of forgive you."_

"It wasn't your fault," Trowa finished. I nodded.

_"You suffer from dual personalities because this whole house is a reject from a loony farm convention!"_

Quat sat down with Tro and tempted me with a little bowl of shelled pecans, which calmed my nerves the rest of the way. "Welcome to my life," Quat said softly.

We began eating quietly, but it was obviously more calm in the room. Tro was looking at Quat like he would die if he lost him. And Quat was looking back at Tro as if he loved the idea. It was almost too mushy for me again.

"Charlie, what happened?" Tro asked suddenly, his eyes curious. I sniffed at a nut and took it, chewing on a piece before looking at him.

_"Well, you see... it's all because..."_ I began, before going into the whole story. All the while, I saw Quat watch Tro with a new amazement in his eyes. For all he was, which was double crazy, perhaps triple if his family came into this, he had never seen anyone like Tro. With a smile as I told of my adventure, I knew that these two were going to have plenty of them as well. And if it was one thing I loved... it was a good adventure. I guess, even though I'd like nothing better than to run away... I was going to stick by them. For a little while longer at least.

Owari (The End)

Well, here was my little ender for Idle Chatter. I figured what Charlie had gone through was needed. I hoped you all enjoy this little trip into Charlie's life, seeing as he's one of the more fun non-human characters that Jess and I have ever come up with.


End file.
